Chains
by twice the rogue
Summary: Dark fic. Spock/Uhura fic, a teenage Spock accompanies his father on a diplomatic mission and is given a beautiful volatile slave girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chains.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and am not making any profit from it.

Hi, so welcome to my new fic, it's a very different take on how Spock and Uhura meet. It's a bit of a dark one but with a happy ending. I'll have to give some warnings so people don't get offended, firstly this fiction takes place on a planet that has slavery. Secondly in later chapters there is some not very consensual sex and abuse.

* * *

><p>Spock looked at the planet displayed on the view screen. It was 92% oceans, there was only one large island and the rest of the habitable land was little island groups. Spock had read that the people mined deep below the ocean floors for precious and very rare jewels sort after throughout the quadrant. The planet had become quite rich but the wealth was not shared by all and the people had separated into three distinct group, the upper class the highest of these being the island owners, the second group consisted of workers fishermen, edible weed collectors, glass blowers, reed weavers, and then finally the bottom of the strict hierarchy the slaves.<p>

Spock had never been to a planet that tolerated slavery. As son to a federation ambassador he had often visited other planets and sat in on diplomatic meetings but the federation did not condone slavery and refused to develop any friendships or trade agreements with any planet that took part in slavery. That was why this trip was..not secret but only known about by a few people in the highest circles of the federation. Spock and his mother would not have been included in this circle if it wasn't at their hosts insistence, apparently it was considered good manners to take ones first wife (the richest men of the planet had three, but manners were not for the rich) and ones oldest son to trade agreements so that the host could show their resources by the entertaining them and the giving of gifts. And because of the federations position Spock's father Sarek had to somehow manage a one off trade agreement without opening up further trades with any federation planet.

This had all come about because of a virus that was wiping out all the plant life, including grains and vegetables on a federation colony planet, Taurus IV. The result was a famine that had already killed thirteen point two percent of the planet and was due to kill fifteen percent more within another month. The federation had left aid later than the public thought they should due to tense situation with the Klingons that had resulted in the main federation fleet protecting the federation borders and occasionally falling into small battles. Now it seemed like an actual possibility that the entire planets population would be wiped out and the federation was forced to act before it was too late and they were accountable to the people for letting such a disaster happen. This action was two-fold the first was immediately providing food and medical aid to the population. The second was wiping out the virus that was the original cause of the famine so that the population could start to grow crops and become self sufficient again. This was why Sarek and his family had been sent to this planet, K'pilo. The only cure for the virus was a derivative of a type of rare algae that only grew in a small part of the eastern hemisphere of K'pilo. That was what Sarek was here for, to trade federation goods, information or technologies for what the K'pilians ate as a delicacy.

"My mother asks how long it will be before we land." Spock asked the navigator drawing his attention away from the screen.

"You'll need to get into landing positions in ten minutes."

Spock gave a slight incline of his head.

"Thank you."

He exited the small bridge coming to the narrow corridor which had simple passenger apartments coming off of it. The ship was a relatively small people carrier, capable of warp four and designed for journeys of no more than a few days. It's facilities were very basic. They only had replicators, no fresh food facilities, sonic showers no water and their cabins were relatively small. Spock had spent the three day journey studying the commonalities of ancient written languages. They had passed his eighteenth birthday on the ship with little comment as was the Vulcan way, though his mother, a Human had hugged him. He had allowed the contact as he knew it made her happy and happiness was something humans held as important. He rapped sharply on the metal door of his parent's room. After a moment it opened revealing Spock's father Sarek. Spock gave a short nod.

"Father."

"Son."

"I wished to talk to mother."

Sarek stood aside. Spock entered the small space with it's neat metal desk and built in cupboards. Even the beds were metal framed bunk beds to save space. Spock briefly wondered if his father took top or bottom but pushed the illogical and strangely intimate thought out of his mind. His mother was sat on a folding chair by the desk. Amanda was often described by others who meet her as a handsome and intelligent woman who was polite and in control enough not to annoy the Vulcans but who offered a warm welcome to visiting alien ambassadors.

"Morning Spock, when are we landing?" She asked him warmly.

"Eight minutes mother."

"Oh good, I'm getting cabin fever."

"You have a fever mother?"

"No, it's a human saying Spock. It means I'm getting frustrated being in such a small space. Aren't you?"

"I am not suffering any ill effects mother, though the small space does not allow for much exercise. So It will be good to go for a run."

His mother reached out and placed a hand lightly on his forearm. As it was on top of his long white robe it did not bother Spock.

"I know how much you like to be out in the fresh air."

Amanda was referring to Spock's habit of spending his spare time in the mountain range north of their house. It was a habit that worried his mother and seemed to almost irritate his father. He knew this but he still felt the need to be completely alone, especially recently. In the last seven months Spock's human side had began to flare. For years he had worked harder than any of his class mates, at his studies and at learning the emotion mastery techniques central to Vulcan culture. It seemed that despite this his human D.N.A could not be repressed, he could never be fully Vulcan. He would always be an outsider. He would never admit it to anybody else but he felt he was always going to suffer from a soul destroying loneliness.

His mother gave his arm a slight squeeze as if she knew what he was thinking and wanted to reassure him.

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yes mother." Spock turned to leave; he would sit in his assigned seat in a little area behind the bridge ready to land.

"Spock." Sarek called. Spock turned to his father.

"You understand what is at stake in this trip."

"Yes father."

"There will be certain things that you will find distasteful but for the assignment to be successful you must not show your distaste. They are a species who survives on an illogical system so it maybe difficult but the people of Taurus iv are depending on this trade."

Spock nodded. He was used to suppressing emotions but at the centre of logic is truth. If asked directly an opinion he might be forced to lie, something he had never had cause to do before. It was a difficult moral situation. To lie was against the Vulcan way of life but Spock fully understood that if he insulted the Sultan of the island then they would be forced to leave without the algae that would save a hundred thousand lives. Spock respected all life as was the Vulcan way and he could not allow his lack of willingness to lie to result in that loss of life. He felt a slight discomfort at the idea that he maybe forced to look on slaves, people without freedom and not show his distaste. Perhaps to lie, even though Vulcans do not lie. He hoped that after the official welcoming he would be allowed to stay in his room and study his entrance exams for the Vulcan science academy was only six weeks and three days away.

Spock repeated that he would keep his opinions on the slave trade to himself and left his parents room. He went to the small passenger space just behind the cockpit and fixed the harness around him ready for the landing procedure. He was soon joined by his parents, he looked away as his father helped his mother to fasten one of the out dated straps at her shoulder. His mother had been suffering from stiffness in her fingers. A natural part of aging she had told him, far from reassuring it had just reminded him that his mother was human and her lifespan was much shorter than that of a Vulcan's. And growing ever shorter as her body had not had millions of years to adapt to a scorched planet with it's forceful gravity and humid dry air. To Spock it was home to his mother it had always been a foreign place. She went to Earth with his father on every diplomatic mission, leaving Spock alone so she could feel a breeze and rain on her face. Spock was alright on his own, he spent his time studying, walking in the wilds and writing new computer programs. But still, when his parents were away Spock would go days without talking to anybody except occasionally to answer a question set by his teachers. He was never close to his classmates; he was not Vulcan enough for them. He stuck to the teachings of Surek more steadfastly than any of his classmates, he was more disciplined, the best in his classes and was almost as strong as them. Still he had long ago realized that the teenage Vulcans would never recognize him for these traits, to them he would always be a half blood. The Vulcan science academy offered him the opportunity to find a place on the planet where he could respect. Be respected and maybe not so alone.

The pilot announced that they were about to land and Spock closed his eyes, when asked he would always say that he was taking a moment to focus his mind, it was a not a lie but there was a reason that he needed to focus his mind as they landed. As a child he had suffered fear when he had seen the shuttles dip through the windows and the ground coming close to them. He had thought that the shuttle would not slow or right itself and that it would plow into the ground and it's engine would explode and he'd live long enough to feel his flesh being simultaneously burnt and torn from his bones. Now, almost adult and well aware of the safety mechanisms and chance of shuttle incidents the view still caused some discomfort to him. He felt the slight bump of the shuttle as it touched down.

"Spock?"

Spock opened his eyes at his mother's voice.

"We're here." She said gently.

"I am aware of that Mother. I shall collect my luggage." Spock spared a glance out the window. The only thing he saw of the strange new world was a grey and cloudy sky. His mother would be pleased by that at least and rain was something that was still novel to Spock having only experienced it on a few planets he had visited. He liked the smell that seemed to come after rain on any planet. Musty and woody, fresh yet old it seemed to Spock to indicate richness and fertile lands. He went to the tiny compartment. The few belongings he had packed had seemed to fill the space. His clothes had only just fit in the draws, he had hung a traditional robe he had brought to meditate in on a hook and had add his thick grey woolen coat next to it. He had piled his school books and PADD under the table. It had been enough to make the room look untidy But now as he picked up his packed suitcase the room looked sterile again, there was no indication he had resided in the room for three days. Sometimes Spock felt he had never left any mark anywhere, only in his mother. He, a half blood had been produced through two years of genetic engineering to satisfy his mother and to be an heir to his father yet he did not believe he pleased either of them. Not understood by his father and not Human enough for the mother who needed affection. He ran his fingertips over the metal of the desk he had spent nineteen hours of his seventeenth birthday at, he left the room and the door clanged shut behind him. He waited by the shuttle door as his parents collected their belongings and his father gave the pilots instructions. They were allowed to rest but must always be on call. Once the algae were collected then they would be leaving quickly. When these matters had been sorted they all stood before the door as the pilots assistant hit the release button. The air that came through the gap as the door opened was cool salty and carried some floral fragrances. Spock's eyes took in every thing as the doors opened the greens and dark purples of the leaves that were revealed the dark brown of the woods the large dusty red brick building with figures carved just below the black tiles of the roof. The shuttle pad was surrounded by a garden laid out so the different colored flowers made geometric patterns. On the path in front of them ready to greet them were a group of K'pilians. They were short, all around five feet tall, the ne woman was taller than the three men. They were all rather rotund. Their hair was blonde there skin white in color but darkly tanned, their eyes a violent shade of orange. Spock immediately knew who the lord of the house was , he was dressed in rich colors, flowing tunics in shades of blue with animal skin belts studded with gems around his waist. His name, Lord Pur was apt as he reminded Spock of the fat house cats he had seen on earth.

"Ambassador Sarek." Lord Pur said throwing his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. The little translator implant below the skin of Spock arm had been reconfigured so that it would translate the K'pilians trilling and light language.

"Welcome to my island. I have heard a lot of you and I am honored to have you visit us."

Sarek gave a sharp little bow and held his hand up, Amanda walked forwards and pressed her two finger to his and gave a demur bow.

"Lord Pur, thank you for your hospitality. May I introduce to you my wife Lady Amanda and my son Spock."

Spock stepped forwards and gave an awkward bow.

"Welcome, beautiful lady, strong tall son." Lord Pur said.

Spock watched his mother gave her most diplomatic smile the one that most interpreted that she had found them charming but Spock knew actually meant she had taken an immediate disliking to the person. If Spock took a moment to look through his mothers eyes he would understand why, she hated men who thought they were more civilized than everybody else simply because they owned expensive pieces of art and manuscripts they would never read. But they wore the skins and furs of dead animals, and all their expensive jewels had been mined on the sweat and blood and a ties flesh of decent hard working men and then there were the slaves.

"Yes, he's my handsome boy." His mother smiled fondly towards him and Spock felt the tips of his ears grow hot.

"You realize the reason for our coming. The dettri algae is the only thing that will cure the virus that is killing all the plant life on Tarus iv."

"Ah, Mr. Ambassador, surely you realize that it is considered extremely bad manners to talk business on your first night on the planet. You and your honorable wife and son are our guests. We have a feast prepared and gifts, surely you would not take away our chance to have a party. There is nothing K'pilians like better than a party."

Spock could not believe the selfishness of the man although he had been prepared for it. There were hundreds of people dying every hour and this man instead of just getting straight into trade agreements and getting them over and done with quickly so that peoples lives would be saved but instead the man wanted to have a party. To eat food and be entertained while other suffered when he could end that suffering.

"Of course." Sarek said with a slight nod. "Your hospitality is quite legendary throughout the quadrant."

The piece of flattery seemed to go down well with Lord Pur.

"Well, I have made provisions for your pilots, so if you will follow me to the banquet room, we will begin our celebrations!"

"Oh, Lord Pur. May we first stop of at our rooms to drop of our luggage?"  
>"No need, no need."<p>

Lord Pur held up his hand and from the shadows of the covered walkway that went around the building came three men. Unlike the other K'pilians these three men were slim, well toned and darker tanned as if they spent a lot of time doing manual work outdoors. Their clothes were simple tunics of un-dyed rough looking material. There hair was long and tied back with a strip of dark animal skin. As they got closer to Spock he saw scars lacing across their arms. One of the men, the tallest one seemed to have more scars than the others. Large areas of the skin on his bare arm were pure white and indented as if somehow inches of flesh had been dug out. Spock hoped that these injuries were from the nature of their work and not a punishment for something. Spock stood stock still as he watched the slaves pick up his luggage. He noticed how the Slaves kept their eyes on the floor and made small bows as they passed Lord Pur. Spock didn't feel anything, it seemed the extra meditation hours and mind training he had been putting in had helped. Lord Pur said for them to follow him. Spock walked through the well decorated gardens taking in the bright flowers and the spiny bushes with there light yellow or dark blue leaves. At least as his father tried to negotiate an agreement he could spent time outside, examine and study and record the plants in these gardens. He followed behind Lord Pur and his parents but felt the footsteps of the bodyguard close behind him. They entered a hallway that was lined with large windows of tinted glass that let in a dull light. The other wall was ornately decorated with a mural. It seemed to show a vast city built above a sea. The sea bed was littered with jewels, the message was clear. That the people had grown rich on the jewels from the sea, what it ignored was the fact that the jewels were not simply picked up but were mined by men forced to work in bad conditions. The hallway led them straight to a hall of massive proportion. Unlike most meeting places Spock had seen the ceiling was low, no higher than it had been in the hallway. The floor was carpeted in red carpeting and the wallpaper was a shimmering yellow the table was made of a precious metal the legs of which had been shaped to look like an ebbing tide complete with tiny sea shells little crab like creatures. The chair backs were inlaid with jewels and at the centre of the room was a fountain of four unidentified creatures made out of one sheet of blown glass. But Spock noticed none of this opulence. All he noticed was that stood at each of the three doorways was a pair of women. Each had seemed to have been matched in height and weight and had their hair cut in the same way their make up painted on in the same fashion. They had been made into living statues, perfect and beautiful in their long flowing sliver skirts and tops that only covered their breasts. Perfect except the dead look in their eyes and the chains around their ankles and the hints of bruises and scratches and bite marks on their necks, their wrists and dipping below the scant material of their clothing.

Lord Pur was talking normally, telling Sarek about the furnishings and the paintings in detail making sure to mention how far all the materials had to travel across the ocean, how much they had cost how many times the glass centerpiece had broken as it cooled and had to have been re-fired. Sarek seemed to be listening in interest, asking about the paintings his mother was politely nodding and smiling as well. They would not talk of the six living statues; they would not look at them. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. There were more people dying on Taurus IV than there were slaves in this household. They could not take on the problems of a non federation planet.

More people were entering the hall, Spock could tell from the rich clothing and air of importance they carried themselves with that these were rich business owners and officials here to gaze upon the rare and unknown federation ambassador. Spock knew that he also was now on show. And that he must watch what he said where he looked and how he acted.

"Let the party begin." Lord Pur shouted. The moment he spoke six men carrying strange shaped pieces of wood came through a side door. Spock realized that they were more slaves, though a little plumper and better dressed in tunics dyed a shade of yellow with thick leather belts around their wastes. Spock watched them as they walked onto a small platform in the corner of the room. Spock realized with interest that the shaped wood were instruments, most of which looked like variations of flutes though one had something like strings made of either thick hair or very thin strips of animal skin. Most humanoid cultures seemed to invent instruments of the same kind with wood and hair and animals skins. Wind or percussion instruments were often the first to be discovered, his mothers favorite the piano was an instrument that seemed to have only been invented on earth but had quickly spread through the quadrant. Wind instruments were considered somewhat juvenile on Vulcan, and were given to children to play before they were considered old enough for their first lyre.

Spock was called over to stand by his mother and he spent the next hour nodding to various people and answering questions of little importance while listening to the complicated and lilting music behind him that sounded like a homage to the wind whistling through the trees and storms and ebbing tides and waves. Finally after countless overweight traders and slim younger women all wearing different shades of green with jewels sewn into the hems and sleeves of their gowns they were allowed to sit. The chairs in all their decorativeness were rather uncomfortable but Spock was thankful he could stop the polite nods when he couldn't force himself to actually respect these people. As a Vulcan he had been taught to respect all life, but these people who valued items more than the lives of others.. he could not respect these people.

Lord Pur stood up and clapped his hands, Spock had thought it was to call in the food servers and although he was hungry he was also apprehensive though the Vulcan stomach can handle most foods he found his half human biology made him suffer from the occasion bouts of what his mother called stomach flu. His stomach disagreed with the food he ate but his Vulcan body would not expel it. But instead of servers one of the men who Spock could not place into the two classes of people he had already seen on the planet walked across the middle of the room over to the slave girls. As he undid the chains around their ankles two more male slaves came in these ones carrying primitive drums, they joined the rest of the musicians. The girls did not move until all were free and the drummers had started a steady beat. They moved to the middle of the hall and they started to stalk in a circle there arms wide there steps careful, they looked as if ready to fight not ready to dance. Then as that strange string instrument joined in with a repeating chorus the girls turned to face outwards clapping there hands and swaying their hips. As the dance continued the circle broke and other shapes were made, the girls using their legs and their arms and always swaying there hips and spinning around. The display reminded Spock a little of when he had watched synchronized swimming with his mother on earth. The movements and the shapes made, simple but perfectly timed the only difference being that instead of aiming for perfection these dances seemed like a forced show of seduction. Spock did not think that the slaves would want the attention and the other possible consequence that would come at the end of the dance. There muscles were kept tense and there eyes remained dead, they did not look at the people they were performing for or at each other and when the dance was over they went back to there positions by the doors to be passively chained up whilst lord Pur was congratulated on the fineness of his dancing girls and the obvious strict nature with which they were managed. Spock felt a sudden rise of anger and had to stare down at his plate and take several steady breaths through his nose. He knew his mother sat beside him noticed this display of stress but he glanced up at her to let her know her sympathy or touch was not needed nor desired.

Lord Pur talked incessantly to Sarek and shot the occasional comment to Amanda as if only through politeness. Spock who was on the other side of his mother and sat next to a young married woman who did not talk to him but kept shooting little glances at his ears and eye and fingers (which in comparison with the K'pilians were quite long). The food was brought out with more pomp and circumstance.

"I know that you and your son do not consume the flesh of animals, birds or fish, but your wife. I know you are form another planet altogether."

"I am from Earth, Terra." She added the second name because the communicator might translate Earth as ground or dirt.

"Ah, Terra, I have heard of it. Yes, I have purchased the blue stones, sapphires from earth. They are the color of the deepest sea, beautiful."

"Yes, I have always enjoyed sapphires."

"But our stones are also beautiful."

"Yes, they are." Amanda agreed.

"So do the Terran people eat the flesh of animals?"

"Many do, it has been years since I have but I might partake of some fish."

Spock glanced down the table and saw his father's eyebrow raise ever so slightly. But Spock knew his mother always ate fish when the visited earth, only fish though. He did not understand how she differentiated from the lives of the fish to those of the mammals but she did and Spock accepted it as a Human eccentricity.

"Ah! Good Good, our fish dishes are very fine and I wish to show such a lovely lady the finest. I shall have them bring some delicacies for you, the Pilkin Insects."

"Insects? I guess I could try some insects."

"You must my lady."

The servers had now appeared pushing carts of many different dishes in front of them.

"We partake of five dishes on the evening meals." Lord Pur explained. Then He called to the servers and dictated which dish was to be served to each. Spock kept his eyes down as the server approached him and placed a small ceramic bowl in front of him. It contained what looked like wilted blue leaves. Spock examined it for a moment then decided it was acceptable and took a mouthful with the long four pronged fork. Their was a strong undertone of copper in the plant which pleased Spock, it had been dribbled with an oil and some spices and something like the potato chips his mother had convinced him to try once. It was acceptable.

"Spock." Lord Pur shouted down the table.

"Yes Sir."

"How do you like the food?"

"It is pleasing to me."

"Good." Pur said loudly and happily.

The servers picked up Spock's plate once he was done and pushed the carts out just as another row pushed the next course in. The courses were served in the same way as before with Pur choosing a dish for each person. Spock was brought something that looked like a light green soup. As Spock tried the peppery soup he watched as a plate of three long many eyed stick insects were placed in front of his mother. She gave lord Pur her biggest fake smile.

"It's quite a treat, insects are not eaten on Terra or Vulcan. In fact there are many planets I have visited that ignore the possible protein source of insects."

"But they are there, so why not eat them. Try them my lovely lady you will like them."

Spock watched from the corner of his eye as his mother picked up the strange looking insect and bit into it with a crush, she put her hand to her mouth as she ate.

"You know that's much nicer than I expected." She said honestly to Pur.

" Yes, they are a rare dish, hard to find but much in demand for there powerful aphrodisiac qualities." Spock felt his cheeks grow hot in a blush and he turned his attention back to the food. The next plate brought to Spock contained a mass of spiced grains and beans that Spock found delicious. The forth was surprisingly the algae that Sarek had come to trade. A small plate with the algae smeared on something like a pancake were delivered to Spock and his mother and father.,

"I thought you should see what it is you are here to purchase."

"It is an interesting flavor. I thank you." Sarek replied.

Spock did not like the custard (or what he assumed could be classed as a custard as it was yellow and lumpy to start with then turned to the texture of rubber after two minutes) that finished off the meal but he was glad that the meal itself was finished. The food had not been unpleasant on a whole but he quickly tiring. K'pilo was neither hot nor had a particularly strong gravity but the air seemed thick and tasted like salt on the back of his tongue and the journey had been so restrictive as to tire him. He was about to ask if he could retire or whether there were more entertainments offered when Lord Pur gave another wave of his arms.

"It is time for the gifts."

Spock noticed him looking towards the man who had unbound the slaves which he now thought might be a paid man servant. The man nodded and went to one of the doors he said something to somebody out of sight and one of the house slaves walked in carrying folded green fabric. He placed the fabric in front of Amanda.

"These are the finest of fabrics on k'pilo."

Spock watched his mother hold up the fabric that had been sewn into tunics like those the K'pilians seemed fond of. They had light blue gems sewn around the neckline to look like a teardrop shaped necklace.

"It's beautiful, I like the color."

"Green is the color worn by married women. It is the color of fertility and contentment."

"Well contentment comes form a good marriage. I thank you lord Pur. I shall wear them to all the functions on Vulcan."

"I am glad you enjoy them."

As they had talked another slave had approached and with a glare from Pur he placed a polished wood instrument which looked like a flute with three shaped sticks drilling through the middle.

"Ah, I have heard the Vulcans enjoy music. This is a Bakloo, I shall make my chief musician available to you for the rest of your stay so that you can learn to."

"I look forwards to it." Sarek answered turning the instrument around in his hands.

"And for your son, who I believe is coming of age. I give the finest gift that can be given."

Spock could not help but feel slightly curious about what gift he was going to receive and what coming to age (which he wasn't anywhere close to in Vulcan terms) had to do with the gift. Perhaps he was going to learn something about K'pilian culture he had not read. He looked towards the door. He waited for a long minute before he saw two well dressed men approaching. Spock was a little confused by this as the previous gifts had been delivered by male slaves. But then he saw that in there hands were rough ropes that they were tugging at and after another couple of seconds what was attached to those ropes was revealed. A girl.

The girl was undeniably beautiful. She was slimmed with long toned limbs. Her skin was a milky mahogany and seemed to have a glow underneath it. Her head was down and her long straight black hair fell over her face but when she glanced up her eyes were fierce and wild. Spock had never seen eyes look like that before. Spock knew she was a slave, if the chains were not enough to tell him that and the way the man next to her pushed her so she landed splayed on the floor but she was wearing thin translucent robes that showed the majority of her body. Her breasts and below her navel were covered but the well toned smooth looking thighs and flat stomach. Every part of her curved and the red translucent material fell over and gently touched those curves. Spock realized he had been holding his breath and took a deep breath before looking straight back at his plate again. But his gaze could not stay off her for long. He did not know anything about her and a part of him told him that if he wanted to keep from insulting the Lord then keeping from paying much attention to the slaves would probably be to his advantage. She looked up from the floor and looked directly at him he felt a strange sensation, like a tiny current of electricity travelling up his spine.

Lord Pur announced standing up and waving his arm at the girl in a grand gesture.

"For your esteemed son." Lord Pur said and there was a quiet round of applause from those sat at the table.

Spock glanced up at him puzzled for a moment as to what it was that he was being given. Then like a bad stomach bug it hit him.

"She is 2XW. An untouched."

Spock stared at the girl. The wild and beautiful girl. The girl who had just been made his property. The girl stared back with pure hate in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well, thank you for reading. I would love to know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Still looking for a Beta I'm afraid but I have tried to take all comments into account and to improve the quality a bit.

Chapter two.

Spock felt like he wanted a shower, the kind with real water. He wanted to have rare precious water washing over him, cleaning away all the vileness of this planet. He could not own a person, even for a short while and just for appearances on this uncivilized planet. But to refuse, to be anything less than polite would risk the lives of those of Taurus IV. It was the most difficult moral decision of his young life. He looked to his father for a note of guidance and saw him give a slight but firm nod.

"A very fine gift Lord Pur, I thank you graciously."

"She pleases you?" Lord Pur asked delighted.

"She is ascetically pleasing."

The girl was grasped harshly beneath her arms and dragged upward. She met his eyes again as she found her footing, the raw emotion he saw in her eyes intimidated him. His classmates loathed him but as Vulcans it was a much concealed loathing. The look the girl gave him was pure unadulterated hatred. She was pushed hard against her shoulder to get her to move back out the hallway and out of Spock's sight.

Spock had no idea what would happen next he hoped that the girl would be taken away from him till they left for the Star base and they could hand her over to the correct authorities. Or perhaps he had got it wrong and he was not meant to take the girl away but just to make use of her abilities whilst on planet but there were a lot of slaves that as a guest of the house he could have commanded if he had any desire to do so. So why would he be given this one? Why would she be his gift if he were not meant to keep her? Or was he meant to get her to do something specific. He felt perhaps the answer to that question was already in his mind but he did not want to admit to himself what he knew. Illogical, his mind ought to have been better taught than that. Coming to age, and untouched. What did that mean? It was obvious that she had been touched; he'd just witnessed it himself. There were other connotations of the word, or perhaps it was a simple mistranslation.

Lord Pur had clapped his hand for the girls to dance again but Spock did not see it. When Lord Pur finally said it was time to let their guest retires after their harrowing journey Spock felt relief. He thanked Lord Pur as his parents did but the words were empty. He stood up and bowed to Lord Pur. Then Spock and his parents were led by the well dressed paid servant out the hall.

The long hall seemed to run down the whole side of the manor house. Spock kept his eyes on the black polished stone as they walked. They passed three more female slaves. These women were dressed in the un-dyed robes. Two were identifiable as Kapilians but the third was tall and had blue toned skin. They had been on their hands and knees cleaning the floor but as Spock and his parents passed the bowed their heads refusing to look at them.

"This is your room Ambassador, your son's is two doors down." The servant announced.

"Thank you." Spock said. "I will find it on my own."

"As you wish. Ambassador if you require anything just ask for me, my name is Pon."

"Pon. Thank you for your services."

Pon bowed low. Then turned on his heel and left.

Amanda gave a deep sigh.

"I am exhausted."

Spock watched his father reach out and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Mother, Father, may I ask your advice about what I should do about the young woman. Will she be in my room?"

"Oh I'm sure she won't Spock. She'll probably be kept with the others."

"Father?"

"I will consider the matter. Your mother is tired Spock."

"Yes, I am sorry to keep you but I do no know how I should respond to this situation."

"You have behaved well, Son. I was pleased with the way you both behaved." Sarek said looking fondly at his wife. "I believe that for the time being you should simply act as your conscience and logic dictates Son." Sarek opened the wooden door in front of him signaling the end of the conversation.

Amanda laid her hand on Spock's arm.

"It'll all turn out alright Spock."

He gave a short nod, his mother often made conclusions that were not based upon any facts.

"Rest well Mother."

"Rest well Spock."

He watched as his parents walked into the room and closed the door. Then he walked down the corridor to the room Pon had said was assigned to him.

Spock opened the door. The room was ornate, painted in reds like the Vulcan sun. A long gold table covered the far wall and was laid with jugs of juices and plates of food. The desk to the side held his attention for a few moments because it was inlaid with beautiful birds made of different colored shells. He admired the intricacy of the work. But turned to the bed, large and canopied with silky sheets but it looked to him like it would be to soft and giving. He saw another door leading out the room and walked around the bed.

He froze as a brown foot came into view. Taking a deep breath he looked around the bed to see the girl lord Pur had given him sat on the floor. She huddled down as if she were trying to hide from him. She did not wear any clothing.

For a moment he stared unable to take his eyes from the girl. For some reason he found it difficult to take a breath. Then suddenly his muscles felt free to move again and his skin burned. He turned his head away his eyes resting only a second on the manacle around her ankle. From what he had seen of her, and it had been a lot, smooth long limbs that gleamed under the light, She could have been a Human. He knelt down on the floor focusing his gaze entirely on her face. She looked back at him as if she would happily kill him if she got the chance.

"Hello, I am Spock. What is your name?"

The girl did not answer. She carefully watched him as he pulled up the sleeve of his robe and applied pressure to the small translator unit just under his skin. There was a chance that she would not understand Kapilian and he had to turn it off to try different languages without it just translating them all back.

He repeated the question in standard, Vulcan , Orion and several other federation Languages.

She did not answer.

Spock did not know what to do. He watched her as she tugged her ankle lightly against the manacle trying to move her foot into a more comfortable position.

"Here, let me help." Spock said unthinkingly reaching out for her. As he bent his head to look at the chains he saw a flash from the corner of his eye. His well trained defense made him move before he was fully aware of what was happing. His hand shot up grabbing her wrist and he threw his weight onto her pinning her effectively against the floor. He looked down a her wide eyes and felt her fear flooding through him. He looked up at her wrist holding a long sharp silver knife with a blue handle. It was obviously from the table, somebody had carelessly left it in her reach.

He kept hold of that wrist as he pushed his weight off of her and knelt beside her. He quickly glanced over, his mind shut from all emotions and just assessing whether he had hurt her in anyway. It did not seem like he had. He used his now free hand to pry the knife from her grip and he threw it out of reach. Then he stood and backed out of reach of her as she sat back up. He turned the translator back on so that he could talk to her in a language that she hopefully understood at least a few words of.

"I would never harm you on purpose. I would appreciate it if you did not try to stab me again."

He walked past her aware of the distance between them and the length of that chain now. He opened the little door as he had previously been planning to do and saw a deep but not particularly wide pool for bathing a sink made out of a giant shell and a toilet, of much the same design he had seen on Earth. He closed the door to this small bathroom and again examined the chains around the wild girl's ankle. It connected to the wall and equal distance between the door and the bed. Satisfied that she would be able to reach the bathroom if she needed he decided he had to leave this room.

With a quick glance out of the window he saw that although the sun had set there was still some light to see by. He opened his duffle bag and pulled out a drawing pad and charcoal. As he turned to leave he glanced back at the girl. He felt that he needed to explain to her, it would be rude if he didn't.

"I am going to the gardens to draw." He said.

As he walked down the hallway trying to recall which exit to take to find the garden he was in before he noticed another Kapilian walking towards him. This one was dressed exactly like Pon. From this Spock surmised he was a paid of servant of high importance to the household.

"Mr. Spock?"

Spock stopped.

"Yes."

"I am Kan. I am the master of the slaves I was just coming to see you."

Spock inclined his head slightly, he felt an immediate dislike for the man.

"How is your female does she please you?"

"She is ... healthy."

He knew that he should not tell of the incident that had just occurred even though the adrenaline form it was still pumping through his veins and he still felt the ghost of the girls fear in his mind.

"The untouched are well looked after, they would not be good gifts if they were not."

Spock looked down at the floor. He did not know how to respond. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Do you have the keys to her manacles?"

"They are in a small decorated box on the dressing table."

"Thank you."

"Be careful, she is spirited, she has had to be beaten three times this year."

Spock felt his muscles immediately tense.

"Do not worry, you will not find a mark on her, we have ways of punishment that do not leave marks on the body."

"Why was she beaten?"

"Disobedience the first time, she was a server and a dancer. She refused to dress in clear robes for our Ferengi guests so she had to be beaten. Then she did not keep her eyes averted from the master's third wife and the final time she served wine in a fruit gin glass."

"A small mistake surely."

"You have never owned a slave have you?"

Spock could have answered that with a lecture about the importance of respect and freedom and how no living creature could ever be owned. But he knew that given the circumstance that would be wrong.

"No. I have not."

"You have to punish, if you do not the little mistakes become big mistake and they are soon taking advantage of your kind nature."

"Kan. Will you excuse me? I was going to do some scientific drawings of the plants in the garden and wish to make best use of the reaming light."

"Of course Mr. Spock, call me if you need any help reconditioning 2XW."

Spock inclined his head, he would not thank his man. He could at least avoid doing that.

He took a deep breath of the salty air as he walked back out into the gardens. He thought he would enjoy the symmetry of the gardens but all he saw was wild free plants being forced into these K'pilian made shapes. Carefully trimmed and put together by men who were just as restricted. His moment of freedom had turned to just a gilded outdoor prison. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach and sat on a carved bench. He unfolded his drawing pad and examined the plant in front of him but his mind wandered away from the blue spiky leaved plant and back to the girl in his room. He was annoyed with himself for his attraction to her. She was a being who had been dressed to show her body and forced to dance to raise desire in men She was treated as an animal, given like an inanimate object. And Spock was reacting to her just as the K'pilians did, with lust that was not returned nor wanted.

It had been just over a year since h had first experienced these feelings, the unnamed want, the strange feeling in his stomach the rapid beating of his heart. It had taken weeks of him to name these sensations. It did not belong to his Vulcan heritage. Vulcans do not experience these things in their teenage years. They did not experience them till approaching their first pon farr. When he had first suffered these sensations he had experienced fear as he had not experienced fear in many years. The fear that his human side would cause his first pon farr to come early, whilst he was still in school and his prospective bondmate was under developed and unprepared. He knew a little of what he would go through and he didn't want it. He didn't want to lose control and to become driven into actions he hardly understood. He didn't want it when he was in his thirties and he definitely did not want it now. He had nobody to talk to about how these thoughts and sensations haunted him. His classmates saw him as a freak, a unwanted half breed and to disclose these sensations to them, sensations they had not experienced would simply confirm those opinions. His father would not speak of these things and when he thought of telling either of his parents he felt a shameful embarrassment. The worst was when he awoke with his organ engorged. He would meditate and sometimes it would help but sometimes it was only a matter of waiting for the problem to disappear.

He got up leaving his half finished sketch on the bench and began to wonder around the paths of the garden hoping to find a quiet spot where he can meditate. He needed to rid himself of the emotions of the days so that he would be able to face the slave girl. He walked through a triangle arch having to duck his head slightly to find himself in a small square garden walled in by bushes. It had a fountain in it's centre and it reminded Spock of the little city gardens on Vulcan. He sat down on the moist grass and folded his body into it's usual meditative position. He found comfort in the quiet and the slight wind rustling through the trees. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into his own mind like sinking into a warm scented bath. He blocked himself off from the ornate and restrictive planet that had already caused him so many emotions and stress. He explored the emotions and eventually managed to let them dissipate leaving him feeling refreshed and free. He stood up noting how the sun had now set and it was definitely dark, the wind had also picked up and it whipped abrasively at Spock's skin. He ran inside stopping only to pick up his botany sketchpad.

Inside he walked down the corridors. It was quiet now as if most of those living here had retired to their rooms. He remembered the way to his room perfectly but he walked slowly. When he reached his door he paused before opening it, he wondered if his parents were up and he could find some reason to call in on them but it was only delaying the inevitable.

He pushed the door open. His eyes immediately found the girl she was on the floor with her back pushed up against the wall and her legs pulled up to hide the rest of her body. Not that her legs weren't beautiful, tight slim muscles toned by dancing. He averted his eyes feeling his body grow hot. He would have to find some clothing for the girl. He looked at the bed and saw a light cover resting at the foot of the bed. He held it up examining it to see how thick it was. He decided it would cover her effectively so he walked round the bed and keeping his eyes averted he held it out to her.

She did not take it. Spock had to look down at her and found deep brown eyes staring up at them. He found himself staring for a long moment at the wide dark eyes looking at him. They were not full of hate this time; they were softer and shining with curiosity.

"I would appreciate it if you could cover yourself up."

The girl stared back at him with such a blank expression that Spock had to wonder again if she could understand him. Then her long fingers reached up and hesitantly gave a little tug of the soft yellow blanket and he let it fall. She tugged it up around her neck folding it around herself without revealing herself.

Spock went to the long table and sniffed at the jugs of fruit juices. On occasions such as this it was always hit and miss as to whether the foods and drinks would suite him or poison him. He found one that tantalised him and he poured it out into one of the metal cups. His throat was dry due to the salty air but as he drunk down thirstily he felt the girl watching him. He was puzzled over the stare she was giving him until she moved slightly and the chains around her ankle chinked. It was the first time he had really examined them and as he looked closer he did some quick maths. The chains were just long enough for her to get into the little bathroom, which was good as Spock really didn't want to handle that situation. But she could only reach the very edge of the table. She would not be able to reach any of the food or drink. He pondered this for a moment and decided that although it made him rather uncomfortable to have a girl chained in the room where he would be resting it would also be more uncomfortable to have a girl who had tried to stab him unchained in the room whilst he slept.

He took a few steps and knelt down beside her. She seemed to shrink back into the wall as he got closer to her. Her fear of him made him feel a twinge of guilt even though he hadn't done anything to cause her fear. He knelt backwards on his heels slightly to give her a little more room.

"I cannot release you without risking my own life. Though if you are thirsty I shall fetch you a drink. Nod if you understand me."

She stared at him a flicker passing over her face. Then she slowly nodded her head.

"Nod if you would like a drink."

She gave a slow little nod again. Spock nodded in return and stood up. He poured her some of the juice he himself had tried and then looked at the fruits and pastries littering the rest of the table.

"Are you hungry?"

She stared wearily at him again.

"Nod, if you would like some food."

She nodded a third time.

Spock took one of the gold plates and though he did not know what the foods were and he was not sure which species the girl was but he tried to make up a balanced and healthy meal out of the food stuffs on the table. He placed the cup and the plate down beside her and backed away. She fell on the food as if she had not eaten in days. He noticed that she had downed the cup of juice in one go. He reached down to retrieve the cup but then paused, he need to be slow and unthreatening around the girl. A concept that was strange to him as he doubted anybody had ever found him threatening before.

"I am going to refill your glass."

The girl nodded and pushed it lightly towards him.

He took it refilled it and placed it back in reach of her. He froze for a moment looking down at her, usually he would unpack his belongings and read before going to bed. With the girl in the room with him he felt it would be rude to ignore her but he could not talk to her, she would not respond to him. He wondered where she had come from and was struck again with the feeling that she was a Terran like his mother. But there were a lot of species who looked like the Terran's. He also wondered how she had arrived on K'pilo as a slave, had she born as such? He did not think so, she seemed resistant, as if she had known another life, a better life and was willing to fight against this one even if it did seem futile. His questions would have to remain unanswered.

Spock began to unpack his duffle bag not knowing what else to do. He knew his parents were distracted by matters of more importance than this one but he hoped tomorrow they would offer him some more guidance on how to act around this girl. Perhaps his mother gentle and maternal nature could get the girl to talk.

He found his PADD and looked down the list of papers he had to read in preparation for a physics exam. He sat on the small delicate chair in the corner and began to read. He managed some measure of concentration on the text but occasionally he felt a building nervousness and he glanced up at the girl. She sat in the corner between the bed and the little door to the bathroom. Her knees were kept up and she had folded her arms on top of them. She was resting her head against her arms. Spock could not tell if she were sleeping or not but the uncomfortable stiff position seems to him like she were trying to protect her body.

He now knew for sure that the K'pilian word untouched translated as Virgin. She was given to him as a precious sex slave and that was why she had tried to stab him when he had first approach her. He stood up from and watched as her eyes flickered up quickly to watch him. He went to the bed and took two of the many pillows. He wondered whether she would need an extra blanket. K'pilo was much colder than Vulcan but not enough so that he was unbearably uncomfortable. He assumed that she was used to the temperature. He bent down next to her and offered the pillows. She took them with only a momentary hesitation.

"I apologize I cannot offer you any further comforts. " Spock said as he stood up.

He shut down the lights and got into the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait on this, I seriously injured my arm and was not able to type for a while.

Chapter 3

Spock looked down at the sleeping form. The light had just started to filter through the gap in the heavy brocade curtains and it lit up and reflected of her dark skin. Spock found it strangely fascinating. Despite her uncomfortable position the girl slept easily, her body gently moving with every breath she took, her left hand twitching occasionally as it clutched the blanket. Her fine silken hair fell lightly across her face. Spock took in the plumpness of her lower lip, the thickness of her eyelashes and the fineness of her high cheekbones. She was beautiful. He could admit that, all Vulcan's appreciated beauty whether it be in a landscape or a fine piece of art, a still sleeping woman seemed to Spock to be both. When she was awake though she was undeniably a living being, wild and willful and out of control of her emotions.  
>She stirred slightly in her sleep and the blanket dropped from her thin shoulder revealing the perfect smooth skin. Untouched skin. It would be smooth and soft and slightly giving under his fingers. He shook his head, he could not allow himself those thoughts he felt ashamed of himself. His lust, those strange alien stirrings had never been presented with a target before. Although he did not doubt that he was able to suppress these feelings when he was around her it was far more uncomfortable.<p>

Spock stood up, he did not know what the time was on this strange new water world but his mother always got up just as the sun was rising and he felt he needed her help if he was going to make it through the day with relative emotional ease. He hesitated as he knocked on his parents door, He did not like to disturb them. Back on Vulcan his mother was often around the house and if Spock had an inquiry it was always easy to find her. He never had any need to enter her personal rooms. His father would on occasions invite him into his study to show him some new computer program, trade agreement or scientific article but unless called upon Spock would only see him when they joined together for their evening meals. It was not that his father did not pay attention to Spock, indeed at meal times and on rare spare moments he always inquired of Spock's day and started some discussion on a joint matter of interest, it was just that he was a busy man and did not like to be disturbed without good reason.

He carefully changed his clothes and brushed his teeth careful not to wake the sleeping girl. When he exited the little bathroom he knew he had not been careful enough. The girl's breathing had changed slightly her heart was faster. When he glanced down her eyes were still closed and she was lying stiller than she had been in sleep. It was obvious she did not wish to draw his attention by letting him know she was awake. He decided to allow her this and left the room without commenting to her.  
>The window outside his room looked out across a small patch of well trimmed grass to the ocean. The sea was the deepest blue Spock had ever seen, only broken by the little patches of white foam that indicated to Spock that it was a little windy outside. He wondered briefly whether he would be required for any functions that day or if his father would want him to attend their discussions to learn a little more about diplomacy and making trade agreements. If that were not the case he would make some more sketches of the plant and insect life on the planet. He wished he could ask the girl in his room to show him around the building, to tell him the history and the meaning behind the art. But if she knew these things she would still not tell him. She would not speak a word.<p>

He knocked lightly on his parent's door, just loud enough that an awake person could hear but would not disturb anybody if they were still asleep. The door opened to reveal his father. He was already dressed in official robes and well groomed.

"Spock, are you well rested?"

"Yes father. Is Mother awake?"

"Yes, come in."

Sarek stepped aside and Spock walked into their room, it was exactly like his own except for the lake of naked females and the canopy over the bed was green. Spock's mother was sat at the dressing table. She had laid out all the make-ups and hair ornaments it was her habit to wear on diplomatic missions. She had chosen to wear the green fabrics draped into a sari. Spock knew it was a sign of respect to Lord Pur as his mother preferred red and pink colors when off planet. Whilst on Vulcan she wore more muted colors to fit in more with the rest of the population. As a child Spock had loved to watch his mother in the pink robes. She laughed more and she looked taller when she was out of the grey robes.

"Hey Spock." She gave him a small smile over her shoulder as she brushed her hair.

"Good morning Mother. Are you well?"

"Yes. Did you want to join your father today?"

"I am not sure as to my plans. I wished to ask you for some clothing."

"Clothing?" Amanda turned around to stare at her son.

"Yes. Do you have some spare clothing for the young lady whose care was assigned to me?"

"Oh, has she been sent to you?"

"Yes, she was in my room when I returned last night."

Amanda's hand froze as she brushed her hair. She slowly put the brush down on the table. Spock took a deep breath he knew that his mother patient stillness meant that he should add more detail to the last statement.

"She is chained to a post in my room. She is as yet unclothed which is why I wished to ask you if I might borrow some clothing as mine would not be suitable for her."

"She's been in your room naked all night?"

"I realize I should have sought clothing for her sooner but I was distracted."

"Distracted?"

"The girl is clearly aggravated at her change of ownership. She is fearful of me and felt the need to attack my person."

Amanda turned around shocked.

"She attacked you?"

"She did not cause me any damage. I do not wish to inform anybody on the matter. I have met the acquaintance of the house's head of slaves and he has informed me of the punishments the girl has received for previous perceived faults and I believe that revealing her attempted attack may result in serious harm to her."

"You are probably correct on that matter. Though something has to be done if you are in danger Spock." Sarek said.

"I do not believe I am in any danger from her. I believe that she acted out of fear. Through a brief and accidental moment of physical contact with her I learnt she believed that I would cause some harm to her, but I hope that through my auctions in trying to care for her needs she realizes that this is not the case."

"We need to figure out how to deal with this. I mean, what do we actually know about the traditions concern slaves on this planet?"

"I shall find out more on this matter in my meetings today and we shall formulate a solution agreeable to Spock this evening."

"Why do you say agreeable to me father?" Spock said, the phrase sticking in his mind.  
>"Because you have been given responsibility of the girl and as your responsibility you must ultimately decide on what is right for her."<p>

"Sarek! This isn't as if he's been given a puppy."

"I am aware of that. But on this planet the law states that Spock now has ownership of the girl. And we always follow the laws of the planet on which we find ourselves unless they force us to break our moral bonds. Though Slavery is distasteful and immoral there is a larger issue at hand and that is the one we must endeavor to solve. There are more lives concerned in this mission than just that of Spock's young charge."

"I agree Father. I shall treat her well until a solution arises and the trade agreements are sealed."

Sarek nodded obviously pleased with this response. Amanda stared between the two of them.

"Well, then as I am not needed at the trade agreements I'll research the slave laws." She stood up.

"That would be a valid use of your time though I advise discretion. Son, I would ask that you not attend the trade agreements today, your presence may distract Lord Pur and cause unnecessary wastes of time."

"Yes father. I shall spend some time on the gardens then proceed to study."

"Here." Amanda had been routing through the chest of draw as Sarek and Spock spoke and now held out a bolt of red cloth. Spock took it and thanked her. He thanked his father for his advise and wished him well in the trade agreements then left their room so they could continue to get ready for their days.

The girl (he refused to think of her as 2XW, she needed an identifying name) was still pretending to s be asleep. Spock sat on his heels next to her. He was careful not to get to close but he could still hear her heartbeat increase.

"Good morning, I trust you are well." Spock said knowing the words were empty and he would not get a response.

The girl sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at him with less hostility than the previous day but her eyes also showed tiredness. Spock felt a fleeting sense of sadness. He did not want her to feel tired, to lose hope, to give up that feistiness however unseemly it aught to seem to a Vulcan.

"I have this for you to wear."

The girl took in the dress blankly.

"Is it appropriate?" Spock asked wondering if he had done something wrong.

The girl met his eyes and gave the slightest of nods. He placed the fabric on the floor next to her. Then he got up and went to the beautifully decorated dressing table, he reached into the small jeweled box and got out the key to the slaves shackles.

Her eyes widened as he bent down and undid the shackles.

"I know you understand me. I am going to trust you." Spock said meeting her shocked eyes. " I am going to let you out of these chains so that you can get dressed and see to your personal needs. I do not wish you to attack me again as I may be forced to report such a matter to the slave master and I do not wish you to be punished for actions I believe were carried out through fear. I would advise you not to try to run away either as I believe that the perimeters are to well guarded for you to be successful. On my planet we do not have slaves and masters and I shall treat you with respect whilst I reside here. Is this acceptable to you."

The girl's lips were slightly parted. She looked as though she was trying to make sense of his words but then she gave one timid nod.

"We are in agreement?"

Again she nodded.

"Thank you." Spock said undoing the last of the shackles. He was distressed to see that they had been to tight on her and the harsh metal had rubbed against her skin taking of layers and leaving raw flesh below it, the small spots of blood were red. The small amount of medical supplies he was sure to always bring on off planet journeys should be enough to tend to it. He just hoped her different physiology would not have a bad reaction to the Vulcan ointments.

Spock turned around and searched through his little bag for the correct ointments and his little skin regenerator. He listened carefully as he did so wanting to make sure she was not about to jump him again. He listened to the gentle swish of material his mouth growing dry as he tried to ignore the idea of fabric brushing lightly over that mahogany skin. His hand attached around the bottle of ointment he needed and he turned around.

He had tried to avoid looking directly at the girls form as she had been naked but now with the slightly opaque red fabric clinging over her hips and draped around her bosom tying tightly underneath. The red suited her perfectly and it left her long graceful arms and calves bear. She looked at him her expression now a little more shy than hostile.

"It fit's." Spock said swallowing nervously. He stood there a minute longer just staring at her. He had the strangest sensation of knowing that he should not be staring at the girl and that their was something else he had meant to do only seconds earlier but he could neither remember what nor could his eyes quite move away. Then something seemed to snap and he felt the coolness of the glass jar in his hands. He looked down at it and then looked across at the torn skin around her ankle.

"This is an antiseptic ointment." He said raising it. "I also have a skin regenerator that will mend those cuts on your ankle. But it is usually best to clean it and apply antiseptic first."

The girl nodded slightly.

"Will you clean your wounds as you take care of your other needs?" He asked.

The girl looked behind her at the door leading to the bathroom and turned to go in. Spock took this to mean yes and he sat on the bed waiting for her to comeback out. He felt nervous and it was not due to the fact the girl had tried to stab him just the day before. The girl made him nervous for some other reason, he could not quiet discern what it was. He did not need to impress her in any way and although she did offer him a problem it was not as he felt as a child before an exam and he was long over that kind of nerves. He did think her beautiful and was very aware of that dark instinctual Human side of him. Perhaps somewhere inside of him he feared he would take advantage of the girl's status to sate his desires but he also knew that the Vulcan side was in control and would never allow him to crack to that madness. He wanted her to trust him and to like him.

His ponderings were disturbed as she came out. He briefly glanced up at her and stood up.

"Sit down." He said indicating the bed.

The girl flinched slightly as if her whole body wanted to move away from that bed but then she strode over to it in two long strides and sat.

Spock knelt next to her and having raised his telepathic barriers he lifted her foot in his hand feeling the coolness and smoothness of her skin. He gently rubbed the ointment into her raw red patch he knew that the ointments stung when applied but the girl did not stiffen or move away. Spock glanced up into her eyes to see her watching him intensely; again he felt that rise of nerves and his heartbeat increase.

Spock dropped her foot, put the lid of the ointment container back on and placed it on the bedside table picking up the regenerator as he did so.

"Do not be afraid it is a medical device not a weapon." He explained as he knelt back next to her and started to move the humming instrument around her ankle. The radiation it let off induced her skin to quickly heal itself. When he was done the new skin was lighter and looked shiny but the cuts were healed.

Spock avoided looking at the girl again as he sat down in the small chair next to the dressing table. He thought deeply for a few minutes turning the information he had around in his head. He did not know whether the girl was to be trusted, he knew that household staff were sometimes used as spies and in this case would be used to gather information used to turn the tables on the trade agreements. He did not think this was the case with the slave girl though. She did seem to honestly hate the situation she found herself in and he had the feeling that he was starting to gain her trust. She probably wanted to be out of this place and if Spock could seem able to change her circumstance in any way then she would probably stay loyal to him.

"I am unsure as to the laws concerning slaves on this world. My mother the Lady Amanda is currently finding out more about your situation so that we can come up to a mutually beneficial solution. Our mission here is one of upmost importance, the survival of an entire world is a stake and we cannot offend Lord Pur in anyway."

The girl listened intently to him her expression thoughtful absorbed and a little guarded.

"I need your cooperation." He did not know why he said it but something about the girls vulnerability mixed with her fierceness and tenacity made him feel she deserved a life so much more than the one she had. "I promise you that if you want I shall do my upmost to get you off this planet and get you your freedom."

Spock was almost shocked by the look of hunger that meet him at that word.

"Tell me now, can you speak?"

The girl nodded confirming that which he already knew.

"Tell me your name."

It took a moment of consideration before the girl spoke, when she did Spock's universal translator immediately translated the word.

"Star."

* * *

><p>Have lost my notes, I'm pretty sure that this was what was supposed to happen in this chapter. More drama in the next.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

More computer trouble, will I ever get a reliable computer? I'm going to finish Building Good Human/Vulcan relations next week and then I will have more time to concentrate on Chains, and on Cautionary Love which I am also close to finishing.

* * *

><p>"Star." Spock repeated.<p>

The girl, star looked at him somewhat confused and then gave a short nod.

"Star.." Spock thought carefully about what he wanted to say.

"How did you get here? You are not K'pilian."

She shook her head slightly. Spock waited for her to tell him how it was she had come to be on K'pilo but she remained silent. After two minutes of silence Spock concluded that she was unwilling to tell him how it was she had come to be a slave. Perhaps the memories pained her or perhaps she was not willing to trust him yet. Why would she? Spock asked himself. She had been taken from where ever she belonged and forced to be a slave. Chained and beaten and had all freedom taken away. She had learnt not to trust anybody.

"I understand you do not wish to tell me yet. Perhaps you can tell me what you understand of your enslavement here?"

"What is there to understand? I am a slave. I am to do as I am told. I follow the rules or I am beaten. I try to escape I shall be killed. I am told I am now yours and if I wish to live I shall have to please you."

"Yet you tried to stab me."

Star's cheeks darkened, a physical reaction that fascinated him for reasons he could figure. He silently chastised himself, he wanted to know how the girl had survived her enslavement in the form that she had. How it was that she had her identity and freedom taken from her and had been abused and made to walk around naked in front of people for their pleasure and yet she was still willing to fight. She had not lost that. It fascinated him. Spock took a deep breath and tried again.

"What species are you?"

Star seemed to consider whether there was any harm in answering.

"Are you from the Lata system, or are you Terran?"

Star gazed at him for a moment longer before answering.

"I am Terran."

"My mother is Terran."

Star's mouth dropped open and she looked at him in surprise.

"Have you been to Earth?" She asked then bit her lower lip and looked away as if she hadn't meant to ask the question but her desire to find something to connect her back to her planet was so strong that she could not contain herself.

"It is okay to ask. Yes, I have been to Earth on a number of occasions. You were born on the planet?"

Star nodded.

"And you came to K'pilo."

Star's muscles tensed again.

"I suppose these questions are not of much importance at this moment. But, for my own curiosity. What age are you, Earth Standard? This you could answer me at least I could probably find the answer from asking the master of the slaves."

"Seventeen." Star answered slowly.

"And how long have you been a slave?"

"Three years."

Spock gave a short nod.

"And you do not understand the legality of your enslavement?"

"No."

"You have been given to me. Yet you are not aware of if that is permanent or limited to the length of my stay on this planet?"

'No."

"Well, I will find the answer to that question myself."

"I.. I uh.."

Star looked nervous.

"I would think the latter."

"I will admit it seems that way to me as well."

Spock stood up the expression on Star's face told him he was not likely to get her to open up to him any further. AT least he could think of her by a name now and not as the girl or the slave. He also knew that she was his age and that she had been enslaved for the last three years and had lived for at least some time on her home planet Earth. The way that she had entirely focused on him when he had mentioned Earth told him that she missed it. He knew because he had seen that expression on his mother face at times. The look of longing for a place so much that it hurt. Though he knew it Spock didn't really understand it, he had never truly felt at home anywhere so how would he know the feeling of longing for a place. He knew what it was to want something though. That one he really knew.

He knew that Star was in pain. He wanted to end that pain in someway. He promised himself that he would get her back to Earth no matter what and no matter how long it took. If only he knew some way to comfort her now, to help her reconnect to earth and remember her previous life. But how to do that? His mother was Terran, perhaps she had some classic Terran books. Then he remembered the little board he had packed in his suitcase just in case his father would find time during their journey to spend some time with him. Perhaps it was familiar to her and would act as a distraction for her.

"I have a terran strategy game. It is called chess, do you play?"

A brief shadow of a smile crossed over Star's face.

"Yes."

"Will you play a game with me?"

Star looked at him as if it was a question designed to trick gave the slight incline of her head that Spock was starting to see as her signature.

"I shall set it up." Spock said. He was looking forwards to having a normal interaction with the girl. Plus he had never played chess against anybody but his father and his computer. To have a new opponent was …pleasing. He found his folding board (he could not travel with his three dimensional board) and the small plain wooden book in which he kept the pieces. He cleared some of the food table to set the board up pouring them both glasses of the reddish fruit juice and passing Star a piece of fruit. He had the feeling that she would still not eat without his permission despite the darkish circles around her eyes and white marks on her fingernails spoke of vitamin differences and slight laid out the board and placed all the pieces on the board and set two chairs slightly apart from each other at the side of the table. When Star sat their knees almost brushed together.

"You may move first." Spock said.

There was no hesitation in Star's movements as she picked up a knight and moved it up over a pawn and to the left. Spock took this as sign that she was at least sure of the rules. After another twenty minutes of silent play he conceded that she was a fine component. She was not as practiced and as logical as his father and it was not as easy to guess her movements as it was with the computer. Her movements at time seemed to have no logic what so ever and then later it would become clear that it was a well thought out trap and he would loose a piece. She seemed to be able to judge how he would act. It was fifty-two minutes before Spock had check mated her king.

"A pleasing game Miss Star, you are a competent opponent."

The corner of her lips tweaked up ever so slightly.

"Would you care for another drink sir?" She asked standing and reaching for the jug.

Her sudden willingness to serve him took Spock by surprise.

"Yes, I shall. But Star, my name is Spock and you do not have to call me sir or to serve me you are my equal and should always act as such."

Star looked away from him and poured him a glass of the liquid.

"I am fully aware that I have to prove my trustworthiness to you. And I intend to do just that." Spock said as he moved the chess pieces back to there original places.

"Will you play another game?"

Star answered by taking hold of a pawn and moving it two space forwards.

Spock knew that his time would be better spent in study or even in being out in the gardens completing his sketches of the plant and insect live but to play another game of chess with Star whilst his mother and father were occupied seemed to be a content way of spending a morning.

They had barely moved a few pieces before there was a knock at the door. Star moved quickly getting up from the chair where she sat and falling down by the bed where she had been chained. She hid her face against her arms again.

It pained Spock to see Star acting in this way again.

"Do not be afraid." He said softly as eh walked towards the door. He opened it to find his mother. She gave a short false smile when she saw him.

"Mother, come in." Spock said stepping aside.

She walked past him her quick eyes taking in his room. They drifted past the chess board widening slightly at the two chairs set out and then drifted past to rest upon Star. She walked around the bed to be able to see her more fully.

"Well, that dress looks beautiful on you dear."

Nyota's eyes glanced upwards. It was fear and years of training that made her stand and curtsy.

"Thank you Madam."

"Star, this is my mother the Lady Amanda. Mother I trust you remember star?"

"Star?' Umm.. Spock may I talk to you alone."

"Yes. Excuse me please Miss Star, I thank you for the game, I would like to continue later if that is okay with you?"

Nyota gave a wide eyed nod.

"Thank you, I suggest that you stay in the room whilst I am gone. Please eat if you wish."

Spock left Sat and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Perhaps it is best to converse in the privacy of your room." Spock suggested.

His mother nodded and opened the door to their guest room for him. Spock walked in and stood arms folded behind his back just inside the door. Amanda walked past him and sat on the bed.

"You have discovered more information on Star's condition?" Spock said to start of the necessary conversation.

Amanda took a deep breath and fixed a determined stare at Spock. Spock knew this look, he had seen it many times in his life.

"She is yours to take off planet."

Spock was lightly surprised at the choice of words his mother choose, he would never expect her to refer to another person as belonging to him. Though she was good at fitting into new societies, this may just be an example of that.

"That is good, we can return her to her home world."

"Well.. yes, mmm there is one thing though, she is yours to keep but technically until you leave both leave the house of Lord Pur then she is still ultimately under his control. Just as if you were to return here she would again become under his control for the duration of your stay."

"So she is not safe as of yet?"

Spock did not like this idea. For a moment he thought that she would be safe, that he would be able to take her away from this watery planet and give her back her freedom.

"No."

"Did you learn anything else of use?"

His mother seemed to hesitate. Spock knew that she was questioning the importance of a certain piece of information. Or rather she was considering whether Spock should know what she knew. At times she kept things from him considering him to young or thinking that she was protecting him from emotional harm.

"Mother? Please, I am aware the trade agreements are of the up most importance but I would also like to do my best to return Star to Earth."

"She's Terran?" She looked shocked by this information.

"Yes."

Amanda sighed and shook her head.

"How did she end up here? Poor girl."

"Will you tell me all that you have learnt?"

"Just which type of slave she is."

Amanda scratched her arm nervously.

"She is an untouched, which basically means a virgin, they are highly prized as gifts as they are rare, seeing as a lot of the slave girls are abused by other slaves and their owners."

Spock felt a wave of disgust at the images that this information brought to Spock's mind. Star must have been in danger from every male in the house from the moment that she had arrived. He respected her even more for her sheer ability to survive in such an environment.

"I can understand why she has not been, she is quiet fierce."

Amanda stared at him for a long moment, Spock wondered if she had heard the hint of admiration in his voice.

"That's why she was given to you… for you to experiment with."

"To confirm, you mean that she was given to me with the expectation that I would wish to start sexual experimentation and intercourse with her?"

"Yes."

Spock was more disgusted than he had ever been in his life. The girl was beautiful, very beautiful. But to force her against her will, to carry out those unknown violent actions against her… Spock thought if it were possible for him to vomit he may have done so. He would never bruise that beautiful skin, he would never try to take that gleam of life and spirit from her eyes. In fact he thought he would do everything in his powers to protect it.

"That is why she is afraid of me." He said when he noticed his mother was watching him expectantly.

"Girls don't play chess with boys they are afraid of."

"Is there something else mother?"

"Nothing much. The master of the slaves asked me if she had pleased you, which was a bit disgusting but I simply said I did not know. He said something about checking so he may come talk to you."

"Lying is not easy but sometimes necessary."

"It's easier for a Human."

Spock nodded in acknowledgment.

"I am going to return to Star."

He noticed his mother small smile but chose to ignore it.

The moment he opened the door Star jumped up from her seat, she had a guilty look on her face and a roll in her hand.

"Sit back down and finish eating." Spock said.

Star's face relaxed the instant she saw it was him, she sat back down and took another bite of the roll.

"Shall we finish our game of chess?"

Star nodded and quickly moved her knight to take his queen. How had he missed that one?

They ate as they played, Spock had never in his life eaten as he did something else. He always stopped whatever he was doing to eat but it pleased him to see Star eating as much as she pleased as she stared intently at the board. Spock won of course, but Star did manage to take quiet a few of his important pieces. Spock thanked her for the game and packed up the chess set.

"I am going to walk around the grounds? Will you accompany me?"

Star froze her muscles tensing.

"You have the right to refuse."

Star stared at him as if trying to figure out whether he was being truthful.

"No thank you." Star whispered.

"Very well, I shall se you soon."

Spock left the room and walked down the long hallway. He could see through the windows that it was a sunny day, possibly warm enough for him to feel comfortable. He walked out into the large gardens and took the pathway opposite to the one he had walked down the previous day. Turning a corner he saw a familiar figure walking down the same path not so far away. Spock hurried his steps slightly and caught up with him.

"Father."

"Spock."

"How are the trade agreements going?"

"Lord Pur refuses to take these trade agreements seriously, H e believes it is all a game."

"Lord Pur does not seem to hold life in high esteem."

"Where were you heading?"

"I was walking for the exercise ."

"May I accompany you?"

"Yes."

Spock was pleased to have the time to talk with his father, it had been five weeks since they had found time to talk openly with each other.

"How is the slave girl?"

"She is well, I have discovered that she can speak, she is terran and her name is star."

Sarek's brow furrowed slightly.

"A Terran called Star?" There was a slightly trace of confusion in his voice.

"Father? Does that mean something to you?"

"No, not really, something seems to strike me about that name, a piece of information just out of my reach."

"It is always a curious sensation is it not?"

"Indeed. Lord Pur insists upon you and your mother dinning with him tomorrow morning."

"I shall. Father, Mother discovered that the girl is mine, that is in the customs of the planet, and I am expected to take her with me when I leave. Is it possible to return her to Earth?"

Sarek took a few slow steps as he thought over the question.

"It is possible, I cannot at this moment predict how long it may take. There are already ships in broad orbit of the planet ready to take on board the algae and transport it to Vulcan. We too shall have to return directly to Vulcan so that I may be debriefed. Then if I do not get immediate orders we shall concentrate upon your young Star."

"Thank you father."

"All life forms are of importance Spock, it is merely that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. We must take care of the masses affected by the plague before Star but we shall do our best for her. I wish to meditate now."

"Yes father, thank you for your time. I am oddly tired. Star is an impressive chess opponent."

Spock walked slowly on his way back to his room. Though he tried to take in all the flora and minibeasts of the area his mind kept wondering. He tended to have very good concentration levels he wondered if he should be concerned about this sudden change.

The thing his mind seemed to settle on was Star. He admired the girl and after spending the day with her he found her to be very good company. The fact that she didn't talk much didn't bother him, Spock himself did not talk much and he was sure in time... but would they have time? Spock wanted to spend more time with her but it would be selfish not to try to immediately return her to earth. Beauty is just beauty, it is admirable (and Spock did admire it) but it has no other purpose than to be admired. Spock may find Star beautiful but that did not mean anything. The fact that at times over the afternoon he had meet her eyes and his heartbeat had increased by thirty-three percent was curious but nothing to be too worried about. He would not betray the girls trust and it would be against his nature to take advantage of her position. So why did he imagine pressing his lips to that skin? Was this his twin natures pulling at him once again?

He passed a group of slaves working to clear a patch of land for planting. Spock stopped to look at them. In their plain brown tunics their skin was darkened by hours out in the sun and their limbs were marred with thin white scars the evidence of a hard life. One of the men seemed to notice him stood there and quickly fell to his knees in a bow, the others noticing quickly did the same. Spock continued walking. It seemed so unfair that some people lived in palaces and ate rich food and could do as they pleased when others had to work hard for their comfort and gain for themselves only a small amount of plain food and a room shared with six others. Yet if they did not work hard they were whipped and chained and broken. It would have to change. But as he knew, they could not interfere in none federation worlds. He had to pick his battles, and for now it seemed like he could only save Star. Perhaps a time could come when he could help the other slaves, or perhaps Star would be able to help, once she was free perhaps her story would inspire others to do what they could to fight for freedom on K'pilo.

Once he reached his door he took a moment to clear his mind then knocked to alert Star to his presence. He did not want her to be startled by his arrival.

"It is Spock." He announced before opening the door. He looked around the room to find it exactly as he had left it. Except for the fact that Star was not sat only the highly decorated chair by the table but back to her spot on the floor where the chains were. When she looked up at him he could tell that she was tired and had possibly been napping. When she moved to stand up Spock waved a hand at her.

"You do not have to rise. If you are tired you can sleep on the bed."

Star glanced at the bed.

"Go ahead." Spock said as he walked to the table and picked up one of the sweet fruits. He offered Star one and she shook her head as she moved onto the bed and sat up staring wearily at him. Knowing the route of her nervousness Spock sat on the other side of the room from her.

"Do you wish to sleep?"

Star shook her head slowly, Spock translated this to mean that she was tired but not ready to sleep yet.

"Do you wish to converse?"

She frowned.

"A one sided conversation then, I could tell you of my last trip to Earth?"

Star smiled. Actually smiled, and it was wonderful. Her eyes lit up with a little sparkle and her lips spread wide showing dazzling white teeth. Spock felt his heart jump in response.

He started to talk of his last trip to Earth, of San Francisco, the ship yards in Ohio and how he had marveled at the wide blue sea. Star listened to him without her eyes leaving his face once. This made Spock want to talk more, he wanted to keep her attention fully on him. He started to tell her of when he and his mother visited Paris, how it was her favorite place and how Spock had enjoyed the architecture. Spock talked longer than he had ever talked to a person of the same age on Vulcan. He talked freely describing things of interest and beauty without fear that to have these thoughts made him less of a Vulcan.

Star listened completely absorbed, at times smiling a beautiful wide smile, that again fascinated him, how had that smile survives three years of servitude? Sometimes her eyes filled with tears but none were ever shed. She asked one question in the entire time.

"Have you ever been to Africa?"

"No. But I wish to. I have heard that it is similar in some ways to the surface of Vulcan but unlike Vulcan teems with life. I would like very much to see the creatures that thrive in such hot dry places. ' She smiled and it was almost as if he could sense what she was thinking, they themselves were the creatures that thrived in hot dry places.

"I believe I have run out of Earth antidotes to tell. I wish to read."

Usually Spock would meditate at around this time of day but he felt as if talking to Star had had the same effects.

"I have a book with many diagrams. Would you like to look at it?"

Star nodded. Spock gave her the book from his bag turning it to the pages of diagrams. Spock found his own book and sat at his table to begin studying. After fifteen minutes he looked over at Star, he was shocked to see that she had turned away from the diagramed pages and her eyes were intently following a page of script. She was reading Vulcan.

* * *

><p>So how's this going? Fulfilling your SpockNyota desires? It gets a lot darker in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Spock stretched, carefully working the kinks out of his neck. He opened his eyes slowly. If Vulcan's were frequent sighers then Spock would have sighed in contentment at the sight in front of him. He could see long eyelashes gracing mahogany skin. Her lips were plump and bowed. The silken black locks of her hair fell down and tickled the smooth expanse of her cheek. She was the most beautiful being Spock had ever seen. As he stared at her he became aware of that his member was again acting of its own accord. The moment of content was over and Spock stood up. To not be able to control one part of his body was frustrating. He walked to the bathroom not wanting Star to wake and see his shameful situation.

He sat on the floor and tried to meditate but felt that heavy aching part of him distracting him. He tried harder, control your breathing; still your body; close your eyes; feel your body move away from your location and inwards, in to your mind. Star, she had smiled at him last night.

_Spock reached down his arm and pressed hard against the little patch of skin that was over his translation chip. He turned it off and spoke in Vulcan._

"_You read Vulcan." He said. Star jumped slightly at his voice almost as if she had been so immersed in what she was reading that she had forgotten his presence. She looked at the book and gave a short sad nod._

"_You have not been to Vulcan?"  
><em>

_This time it was a shake of her head._

"_How is it you read and speak Vulcan?" Spock asked. Star answered in earth standard._

"_I was taught."  
><em>

_Spock gave a short nod._

"_That is an unusual educational requirement for a high school student."_

_Star did not answer._

"_Would you like to read something else? I do have a novel."_

_Star's eyes widened slightly and nodded._

_Spock pulled the short novel out of his bag and placed it in her eagerly awaiting hands._

"_Do you read the K'pilian language?"  
><em>

_Star shook her head._

"_I have not had a chance to see many examples of their lettering."_

"_But you speak the language."_

"_Yes."_

"_Star, do you have family?"Spock asked thinking that he maybe able to learn more about her and how she got there if he asked undirected questions._

_Star paused she looked down and Spock could hear the slightly faster beat of her heart. He tried to read her expression; it seemed to him almost like pain. He saw a path of water fall down her cheek. Tears, he had not meant to make her cry. He did not know what to do in this situation. He hesitated; he wondered if he should fetch his mother. She always knew what to do, but the girl seemed proud to let another see her this vulnerable would not please her. Spock considered what he mother had done when he was upset as a child. Would it be taken wrong to treat her in that way? Was it incorrect behavior between adults? This he did not know. _

_He stood and approached her slowly and sat down on the bed being sure to keep several feet from Star._

"_Star, I did not wish to upset you or raise any bad memories to the surface."_

_Star kept her head down and shook her head._

"_No Spock. It's okay, just a bit of a painful topic for me."She said not looking up._

"_We shall not talk of it then." Spock said. He took a deep breath and placed his hand upon Star's shoulder. The flesh under the material of her dress was cooler than his but not uncomfortably so. She flinched slightly at his touch._

"_I have promised I would not hurt you." Spock said. He moved his hand in a slow movement down her back feeling the shoulder blades and the dip of her spine. He stopped as her back curved slightly inwards, to move further would be even more indecent. He moved the hand back up and then back down. He held back his surprise (a feeling, he felt so much when around her) when she leaned into him resting her head against his chest her fingers grasping at his robe as her body heaved with broken sobs. Spock continued to run his hand up and down her back. He wished he could do more. Even if he managed to secure her freedom what had been done could never be undone._

_Eventually the sobs ended. Star's eyes were wide and watery when she pulled away to look at him._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Apologies are not necessary."_

"_I never cry." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_That is an illogical statement."_

"_Yeah."Star sniffed in agreement._

_Spock stood up and poured her a glass of water. _

"_Thank you." She said as she took it. She looked at Spock and Spock had the sense that she was trying to read him like she read his book._

"_You really don't want me, do you?" She said her eyes narrowing._

"_You mean as a slave. No. I do not believe in slavery. All people deserve freedom as a basic right."  
><em>

_Star smiled slightly at him and turned form him._

"_May I sleep?" She said jumping off the bed. Spock knew that she was going to curl back on the floor._

"_Please, take the bed. I shall be fine."_

_She looked at the bed a shook her head._

"_You do not wish to be comfortable."_

"_It's your bed."_

"_You are offended by sleeping in the bed meant for another or that somebody else has already slept in?"  
><em>

"_No. It's not proper for a slave to sleep on the bed and the master to sleep on the floor."_

"_I am not your master Star. And I shall not sleep; I will meditate throughout the night to refresh myself."  
><em>

_Star bit her lip as she looked at the bed._

"_Spock, I sleep very lightly."  
><em>

_Spock raised his eyebrow slightly. He did not know why she was telling him this._

"_Ife e both sleep on the bed will you keep to your side? I am aware as a slave I have no right to ask…"  
><em>

"_Star, if you will be comfortable enough with that situation to sleep then It would be illogical to not take that course of action."_

_Star nodded. She climbed into the left side of the bed and pulled the covers up around her. Spock briefly considered undressing but decided that would cause Star fear. Deciding he was tired enough to sleep he turned off the lights and climbed into the other side of the bed. He heard Star's increased heartbeat but turned his back on her and kept his distance so that she would know she was safe. _

_Before settling for the night Spock reached down his arm and turned back on his universal translator in case there was any emergency he needed to attend to during the night. As his body relaxed Spock realized there was one question he may be able to ask Star without her either becoming upset or avoiding it._

"_Star, do you have a second name."  
><em>

_There was a moment of silence before she answered quietly._

"_Freedom."  
><em>

"_You're second name is freedom?"Spock asked confused as to whether she was asking for freedom or if that was indeed her name. If so it was what his mother would call cruelly ironic._

_There was no answer and after ten minutes her breathing had evened into sleep. _

Spock stood up, meditation was not coming easily today, though that was often the case when it's needed the most. He filled the tub with water noticing that the water coming out was scented with something that smelled floral. He removed his clothing and sunk into the Luke warm water. He washed himself ignoring the most sensitive part of his body and then he lied down and let his head fall against the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes and let his muscles relax and eventually his organ returned to its normal state.

As Spock was drying her heard a knock at his door, he continued to dry himself and pulled on the robes from yesterday. As he walked back to the main room he heard another polite knock. Star had already jumped from the bed and curled up in her position next to the chains on the floor.

"Good morning Star." Spock said politely as he walked past her and opened his door.

His mother and father were stood in the hallway.

"Mother, Father." Spock Said acknowledging them. "Do you wish to come in?"

"Yes." Sarek answered. Spock stepped aside and Sarek walked in Amanda kept two paces behind as was considered normal on Vulcan.

"Star, this is my father Sarek and you remember my mother Lady Amanda." Spock said.

Sarek gave a short nod in her direction. Star kept staring at her hands but Spock had the impression that she was taking everything in.

"Morning Star." Amanda said.

"Spock, Lord Pur has requested our presence for breakfast." Spock gave a short nod.

"I will change and then be ready to accompany you. Is there anything that I need to be aware of?"

"Lord Pur is still treating this trade agreement like a game. I think he finds it enjoyable to keep us here. He has organized this breakfast to once again show his contemporaries that he has exotic visitors."

"Perhaps we should be less amusing." Amanda said with a smile. She walked around the side of the bed picking Spock's comb from the bedside table. She sat on the bed near Star and ran her fingers through Star's hair.

"Come here." She said firmly but not unkindly. Spock watched for a couple of seconds as Star shifted closer to his mother and she started to run the comb through her long black hair. Star sat patiently with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Spock." Sarek said catching Spock's attention again. He stared at Spock for a long moment, Spock could not fathom why. "How are you handling the situation?"

"The famine does concern me but I can be of no help so I do not let it affect me. The change of environment is affecting my sleep patterns but I believe I am dealing with the cultural differences of this planet effectively."

Sarek nodded. Spock unhooked a clean robe from where he had hung it up on the back of the bathroom door and sorted through his clothes in the draw to find a pair of slacks to go underneath. As he searched he heard his mother talking softly to Star.

"Such lovely hair really, I wish I could grow it long. But when you get to my age you want something manageable. If Spock had been a little girl I think he would have probably had hair like this, most Vulcans do."

Spock shut the door of the bathroom behind him and changed his clothing. When he walked back out his mother had left the room.

"She has gone to fetch fresh clothing for the girl." Sarek explained.

"That is thoughtful of her."  
>Spock bent down next to Star. She still had her back resting against the side of the bed. Her expression was blank but she seemed calm even if uncomfortable.<p>

"Star, I shall return after breakfast. Eat and wash if you wish."

Star meet his gaze and gave a short nod.

Spock looked up at the table. The food on it had been replenished and refreshed twice as when he had been out of the room.

"I suspect somebody will come to relay the table."

Star gave a short nod.

"The keys to the shackles are in the small black box on the dressing table. If you believe that maintaining the appearance of slavery will keep you safer then please do so."

Star looked down at the shackles with disgust. Spock got the feeling that she never wanted to put those shackles back on. Spock knew not to insist upon her word so he stood up and nodded to his father that he was ready to depart. Amanda walked in without knocking and laid a terran style white summer dress on Spock's bed.

"Are we ready?"

"We are." Sarek answered. He walked to the door. Spock offered his mother his arm and they walked together down the hallway to the grand dining hall two paces behind Sarek.

The hall was not as lavishly laid out as it had been on their first night. There were no statuette girls in the corners though the slave girls serving still wore light see through gowns. There were fifteen diners including Spock and his family. From familiar characteristics Spock could tell half of these were his relatives and some may have been his wives. The two guests at the table whom Lord Pur was defiantly not related too Spck figured to be close friends a their was a more laid back atmosphere in the room and Lord Pur chatted happily with them about business ventures that they shared. This meal was not a means to impress as Sarek had suggested meaning the conversation could be turned to the business of the algae.

Spock sat down besides his mother content that at the end of the table he would not be forced to converse with anybody at the side of him. He listened to his father talking to the two other men at the table. Spock could respect the skills he was showing in asking questions on the state of the market and in where they thought K'pilo would go next in technological advancements. This was information that could obviously be used later in the trade agreement. As he ate the spiced breads and fruits that had been place in front of him Spock thought carefully. His father was eager to secure the algae needed and as quickly as possible. Though it would be easy to become frustrated at Lord Pur for not giving the matter the attention that it required and for wasting time with these frivolities it was obvious that his father chose instead to use the time to his advantage. It was the act of a good diplomat. Spock had often been questioned when younger if he would follow in his fathers footsteps, usually by those who wished to acknowledge the boy but did not actual have any interest in him. The dance of diplomatics was obviously interesting but Spock did not feel he would be capable of it. Spock liked games of strategy but he also liked directness. He felt he was better suited to the life of a scientist, after all one can always control variables and know likely reactions when it came to science and that is not the case when it comes to sentient beings.

When the food had all been consumed and sweet glasses of what the k'pilian's called morning dew (a alcoholic tree secretion) were poured out a silence descended the room. Spock expected that some kind of performance would be put on. He turned his face towards the middle entrance. His limbs instantly stiffened.

Star was being brought in, her dress had once again been removed and she was once again in chains. Spock felt a wave of anger and his hands clenched against the hard wood of the table. Star was struggling; she looked up at him with panic in her eyes. Spock took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Lord Pur." Spock said as calmly as he possibly could. "I believe that is the slave girl you gifted me."

"Spock, Spock. It is rude to call her a slave girl." Lord Pur answered.

"My apologies."

"What you like it if every time somebody addressed you they addressed you just as the student? I believe her number was xz5."

Spock could see his parents watching him carefully. He had to remind himself to stay polite. His body was reacting in a way it had not done in years. It was reacting as if readying him to fight as he had once fought the students who had insulted his mother. But he was not a twelve year old anymore. He was more in control of his emotions now.

" 2xw." He corrected Lord Pur his voice kept congenial. He did not believe he would ever forget that group of numbers and letters.

"Very good memory you have Mr. Spock." Lord Pur said in his high pitched voice.

Spock however could not concentrate on Lord Pur; one of the guards had placed his hand upon Star turning her face to his to whisper something Spock could not hear. He knew the expression on Star's face though. The wide eyes scared but the mouth set and stubborn showing she would not be broken.

"I must apologize Mr. Spock."

"Apologize Lord Pur, You have been nothing but courteous." Spock said. His father gave him the softest of nods.

"But your gift, she is obviously unsuitable. Perhaps you wanted a boy? Perhaps the K'pilo ideals of beauty are dissimilar to those of Vulcan."

"She is very beautiful and I .. I prefer females." Spock said trying to hold down a blush at mentioning his sexual preferences. After all these things were private and he should not have a preference at his age.

"Ah!" Lord Pur clapped his hands. "Yet you have not taken her."

Spock wished he could be ignorant of what that statement meant and yet he was not. He unfortunately knew what Lord Pur had intended for him to do to Star. What his disobedient body seemed to wish for, but his mind turned away from in disgust.

"She is obviously no good. And if she is not good at what she was intended to do then she is worthless. A simple drain of my food and my slave masters time."

Spock noticed another man entering the room. His head was shaved and his bare chest showed he was muscular and well fed in a way the slaves were not, the long blade tied to his waist was evident. Star's eyes flicked to him and she struggled violently. The two guards hit her on the back making her fall to her knees. Her flesh met the hard tiled floor with a dull thud.

"Lord Pur, may I ask what you are planning on doing?" Spock asked. But the man with sword had unhooked it from his waist and now raised it threateningly as he approached Star. She was still struggling against the two guards who held her as she tired to look behind.

Spock was experiencing fear. Fear for the girl, fear he would not get to see her again. Fear that he would not secure her the freedom she was so desperate for.

"She must be executed."

Spock's brain buzzed using every thing he had and knew to come up with some kind of solution. He had to settle on the first thing that came to mind, though distasteful there was not time the man with the sword was stepping ever closer to Star.

"Lord Pur, we Vulcans believe that sometimes resisting pleasure can make it even more powerful once one finally succumbs."

Lord Pur waved his hand and the swordsman stopped. Spock became aware of his fathers and mothers wide eyes watching him. They were obviously shocked at his statement and the turn of events. He had never lied so directly and it was obvious that neither of them had come up with a solution to save Star. If they had then they would have done so before Spock could speak. There were just too many unknowns in the K'pilian culture and to much at stake.

"What are you saying Mr. Spock?"

"That I was waiting to take the girl because delaying gratification would make it sweeter once I did succumb to my desires. I have been enjoying watching her, she is not broken, it is merely a cultural difference." The words fell heavily from Spock's tongue. He saw his father eyebrows quirk upwards and his mother who seemed pale raised hand shivered as if she were going to raise it to her mouth but then remembered where she was and who she was and how she was meant to act.

"You Vulcan's are strange. " Lord Pur chuckled.

"Take her back to Mr. Spock's room."

Spock felt a wave of relief as he watched Star raise to her feet. Her eyes only met his briefly but he could see the tears and the relief in them. She had not wished to die.

"Well I hope you will enjoy her before you leave." Lord Pur said off handedly as he stood up ready to depart to continue with his business as if nothing had happened.

"Before I leave?" Spock asked.

"We will check her again the day after tomorrow. You do not want to delay gratification to long young Mr. Spock. She will not be yours until you take her." Lord Pur laughed as he walked away

The sound made Spock feel nauseous. Sarek shot his son a glance as he followed Lord Pur. He actually looked worried.

Spock sat still at the table as all the other members of the breakfast finished their glasses of dew and left. Finally it was just him and his mother and two servers. Amanda glanced over at him. She was obviously shaken her voice quaked slightly as she spoke.

"I am going to go for a walk in the gardens. I need the air."

Spock nodded without answering. He stood up and walked alone to his room.

His eyes automatically searched out Star. She was curled up her arms and legs folded around her body as if to protect herself. As he walked around the bed the tight manacles were evident on her wrists and ankles again. She showed no sign that she was aware he was in the room.

Spock sat down on the bed. His responsibility for this girl was like a literal weight on his shoulders. He felt as if he just wanted to collapse under it.

"Star, what do you wish me to do?"

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter was supposed to be nastier but I kind of chickened out. As it is I'm worried that this plotlines going to receive flames. Will just have to spend the next few days hiding under a table.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bit of a dialogue heavy chapter this, but here we go.

Chains chapter 6.

"Star?" Spock prompted her.

She did not move. He could understand her unwillingness to communicate with him. He was after all her owner. He had become part of the mass problem. He went to the little ornate box on his desk. He opened it and took out the little set of keys. He knelt down next to her.

"Star, is it okay if I undo your chains?" Spock asked because it seemed to him that he needed to show her extra care and sensitivity at the moment.

She gave a short nod. Spock undid the manacles. He noticed that she was bruised around her underarms and her knees were scrapped.

"I'll fetch more ointment for this." Spock said. As he stood up he pulled the sheets off the bed and drapped them around her shoulders.

In the bathroom he stopped. He took a deep breath. He felt as if his ability to breathe had ended when he had seen Star dragged out into the hall. How close had he been to loosing her? The girl he had responsibility for? The beautiful fighter? It had only been three days since he had been made aware of her existence but he already didn't want to imagine the universe without her in it. He did not know what would happen to her after he had managed to free her. He did not know how long it would be before they could get to Earth and they would be pated but as long as she still existed it would be alright. This was a strange sensation, he did not understand it. Was it that the intensity of the last few days that had ted them so forcefully together? Or was it that she was the first he had felt those stirrings towards? Or was it that she had allowed him to touch her and she had allowed him to talk to her and to lie next to her and to sit peacefully and read next to her and to play chess with her and none of his peers had ever done that. She was a slave who upon first meeting him had tried to stab him yet she was the closest to a friend he had ever had.

When he had taken enough long deep breathes to feel that his lungs were once again functioning correctly (even though he knew they were in the first place, so illogical) he left the room and bent down next to Star. He held the ointment out to her.

"You know which areas are affected."

Star took the ointment. Spock turned around to sit at his desk with his back to her so she could have a moment of privacy. After a long moment he took a deep breath and tried to talk to her again.

"Do you understand the situation you are in?"

"Yes sir."

The impersonality of the words would have hurt Spock if mere words had the power to do that. His life may be desperately entangled with her fate but that did not mean she felt anything to him. What was he to her? Just an owner; just somebody to please who dangles freedom temptingly in front of her face.

"Star." Spock gulped to rid himself of his dry throat. "Do you understand the possible outcomes of Lord Pur's demands?"

Star sighed.

"Sir, I have always understood my fate."

The defeated tone of her voice made him turn to her. He quickly turned back when he saw her rubbing the ointment onto the side of her left breast where a sharp fingernail had caught her.

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to steady himself.

"Star, you do understand that I lied, don't you? That I did not mean the things I said in the hall. I do not wish to force you to do anything you did not wish to. I do not wish to take away your personal freedom."

He almost gasped at the long fingers that wrapped around his shoulders. He had not heard her moving.

"I understand Spock. But I will never be able to trust you. I've seen too much of what men can do."

"Never is a statistical improbability. Of all the things in the universe that could possibly happen the majority of them will happen if given enough years. Even the rules of the universe and physics have on occasion appeared to shift."

"You asked me what I wished you to do. What if what I asked was not what you expected me to ask?"

"There are things that my morals would not let me do. I could not harm another being unless in the most dire of situations and could never kill. I also do not enjoy lying but I think I have already demonstrated that I can do so effectively. Ask me anything other than this and I will do it."

"Leave me here, forget about me. Let me meet my fate as it would have been before you came into my life."

"Star!" Spock twisted in his seat to look up at her expressionless face. It was the first time that he had ever felt shocked in years.

"Why would you ask that of me? You would be killed."

"Why does it concern you? Because of your Vulcan belief that all life should be respected?"

"No, it is because I admire the strength and determination I see in you. I admire how you Katra shines despite your slavery. I think that you could achieve great things if the circumstance were different. Star, do you want to die?"

"No." She shook her head and gave a small but sad little smile as if trying to reassure him.

She looked down at him for a long moment her eyes moving slightly over his face as if trying to determine whether to ask him something.

"Make your inquiry."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes." It was not the question he expected and from Star it did not make him uncomfortable.

She nodded thoughtfully. It seemed to Spock that it was not the answer she wanted.

"Tell me your thought processes. I shall not take offense at anything you say."

Star sighed and sat on the bed readjusting the sheets around her to protect her modesty. She would not meet his eyes as she talked.

"I've been trying to protect myself for years Spock. I have seen girls be taken, on Earth they call it rape, here that word does not exist. I have tried to protect myself. Sometimes it was hard; I've had to learn to fight. There have always been men who have looked at me. The slave master is the worst; he has always grabbed me and whispered thing's in my ear. He was not allowed the untouched but he hoped that I would be lent out to somebody and then left here. Four years Spock, I have not seen another face from the federation in four years. Only Orions and K'pilians. I was starting to wonder what I was fighting for. It seemed so obvious that I would be given to someone that my body would be used until they grew bored of me and then I would become a house slave and perhaps forced to have children with another slave only to have them be worked to death. Then you came. And I get the chance of freedom. But the only chance I have is to give up the thing I've been protecting all these years. I know my virginity is not the most important thing in the universe. If I was still at Earth then I may have already lost it to some stupid footballer who was pressurizing me. That was what I was like four years ago, a very typical and popular teenager, smart but with no common sense. But I...It's the last little piece of myself I've been able to hold onto. They beat me, they work me to exhaustion and take away my freedom but I've held onto something."

"I believe you have held onto a lot more than you think." Spock said going to sit down next to her. He did not know why he did so but it seemed natural to close the distance between them. She looked up at him.

"I won't say this is unfair because I know better than most that lie is unfair. I don't want to lose the last parts of myself."

"I do not believe you will."

Star seemed to be moving closer to him.

"Would you.. it's horrible Spock."

"What is?"

"Sex."

Spock tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I do not know much on the subject, but I am sure there are less violent ways than you have witnessed. Maybe ways to alleviate any pain and relax muscles."

"I can't ask you Spock." Star sighed hiding her head in her hands.

"What is it you cannot ask?"

"You're a virgin to."

"It is merely a word used to describe a person who has not had a certain experience. You are a living being and far more important than any word."

"Including logic?"

"The word or the concept?"

Star looked up and gave a true real smile, bright and free and beautiful.

"You are more important than logic."

"The word or the concept?" Star joked.

"Both."

There was a moment of silence between them that seemed to stretch out and grow large and intense.

"Ask me if you wish Star."

"If there's no way around it... will you.. will you get me my freedom?"

"By having sexual intercourse with you?" Spock wanted to be sure of what he was agreeing to.

Star gave a short little nod.

"Yes." Spock answered.

Star stared at him open mouthed. She looked down a blush spreading across her cheeks. Spock agve her time to think and decide what she wished to say but as she turned to speak their was knock on the door.

"Come in." Spock said standing up.

His Father came in, face actually stern rather than just impassive. He was followed by his mother. He could tell that despite her walk she was still stressed. She always worried the edge of the sleev on her dress when she was worried. She held a blue gown in her hands.

"Star." She said as she walked in. "Get dressed."

Star stood up and took the offered dress from her the disappeared into the bathroom.

Sarek stepped closer to Spock staring at him for a long moment.

"Sarek, don't be too harsh." Amanda said placing a hand on his arm.

"Spock you acted rashly and in a manner I would not have expected of you." Sarek said looking down at him. He spoke without inflection and to anybody who was not a Vulcan and could not detect the tiny changes in his facial expression and tone then they would think he was just discussing something small and boring, passing the time by small talking with a colleague perhaps. But to Spock it was one of the most severe dressing downs he had ever had from this father.

"I acted to save the girls life in the only way I could think of in the moment."

"I was about to explain to Lord Pur that Vulcan physiology is different to K'pialian and although you appear fully adult you are not yet sexually mature."

"That would have resulted in Star being sent back to the slave quarters and simply being gifted to the next man that Lord Pur wishes to impress."

"You are too invested."

"Given the situation and my character how could I not be?"

His father ought to have known he would be invested. How could you be given responsibility for somebody's life and not become invested. He was logical, but he was not cold like his father. Spock noticed Star quietly walk in from the bathroom. Though his parents must have noticed they did not react in any way.

"Lord Pur was insulted Spock. He is aware that Vulcan's have respect for all life. He will kill the girl to hurt you in retaliation. He sees her as nothing more than an animal Spock. Her life means nothing to him. Your rash actions could led to the girls death. It would be impossible for me to explain your inability to have intercourse to Lord Pur now."

Spock feels his cheeks heat up. He would have to make a confession; he would have to talk about the things that were just not talked about. He would have to admit to his father that he was more Human than Vulcan in this respect.

"I am not unable..." Spock stopped he could not continue. No with the stunned looks he was getting from his mother and father. He chastised himself for his emotionality once more. He took a deep breath. "I am half Human." He explained.

"Oh Spock." Amanda sighed. "I am so sorry, I should have explained. "

"Explanation is not necessary. I have done the relevant research."

Sarek was staring at him. Spock could not tell what he was thinking. Was he disappointed his only son had another Human facet. Or relieved that he may be able to avoid the Pon Farr.

Amanda broke their uncomfortable silence, she turned to look at Star.

"I'm sorry Star, but I need to know where you're from and how you came to be here?" Amanda sat next to her. "This could be risky, and I want you to tell us why we're doing it."

"Mother it is my decision." Spock said.

"I know Spock. But we need to know why she's here. Sorry." She said again to Star.

Star looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath. It was a long moment before she started talking in a detached tone.

"My Father was an ambassador, like yourself sir. When I was fourteen and my sister eighteen he was called to do a meeting of all the federation planets. He was going to take my sister as she was planning on going to Star Fleet academy. I begged to go too and he relented. We were on a small federation ship, a science vessel that had been scheduled to transport various officials to the neutral planetoid. My Dad decided he wanted to take us on a trip out to see a near by nebula. We took a small runabout, just the three of us and a pilot." Star stopped and took a deep breath.

Spock could sense her distress. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her in some manner but he did not know how. He was not good at such things. He watched as his mother laid her hand on Star's shoulder and wished that he was able to have made the simple gesture.

"I'm sorry." Star said her voice cracking lightly. "I have not talked about this before. I don't talk about my life from before here. I thought about a life afterward when I dared. But before is just too painful. " Nobody spoke, they just gave Star the time to calm her emotions.

"It was Orions." Star said finally. "Pirates, we must have crossed to close to the border lines. We couldn't outrun them, not in the little shuttle. It was a kind of pulse devise that disabled the ship first. Then a phaser blast. I don't remember what happened next. I was knocked unconscious. When I came to there were strange men in the shuttle..." Star's voice broke again.

"They took you." Spock asked. "As a slave for trade and sale."

"Yes."

"And your father and sister?" Amanda prompted.

"My father..was killed. My sister raped before she was stolen. They tested me but found I was a virgin so they did not take me. I did not see her after I was put on the ship. I heard her though, she was put in a cell near me. I may have glimpsed her at the slave market, I'm still not sure. I hope it was not her. I would like to think she ended up somewhere better than I did."

"They tested you?" Spock said picking out the piece of information that could be important to them.

Star looked down her cheeks darkening. Spock found it delightful he wanted to stroke those cheeks."

"They, uh.. they touched me. Found, I was still.. in tact."

"Oh hun." Amanda said hugging her.

"Ah, the hymen. If that is the only required..."

"Spock." Star said slowly to get his attention. "It is not just that, there is, damage, tearing, and ..and semen."

Spock nodded thoughtfully.

"That would be more difficult to fake."

Star sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"Yes."

"Spock, are you seriously saying..."

"Yes mother. All life is precious. It is a simple matter to save Star's."

"Simple, Spock, you're seventeen."

"You are here to save an entire planet. You have said you do not have the time to dedicate to Star's case and I agree with you. But I on the other hand have nothing but time. Therefore I shall try to solve it."

"Spock.." Amanda sighed. "This is more complicated than you think."

"Spock is old enough to make his own decisions and his own mistakes."

"Sarek." Amanda went to argue.

"Mother, he is right."

"And what about T'pring."

"T'Pring, Spock did not think of her often. He did not think of her when making the decision he had already made. And now when reminded of her existence he found he did not wish to consider her now as well.

"It is a complicated situation but there is honour in preserving life." Sarek answered.

"Lady Amanda." Star said softly. "I am sorry to be the cause of so much upset in your family."

"You do not need to apologize for things that are not your fault Star." Spock said.

"But, I will put my life in Spock's hands."

"Trust?" Sarek asked curiously.

"Resignation."

"Very well. We shall leave you to talk amongst yourself and settle matters how you see fit. Spock, if you have any questions, ask your mother. Amanda come with me."

Spock's mother looked between them all. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You'll be the death of me."

"The dramatics of Human sayings never cease to amaze me my dear wife." Sarek said walking out the room.

Amanda stared after him for a moment before following him.

Star stared after he for a moment then sat on the bed and burst into tears. Spock stared at her for a long moment. His hands twitched. After a moment of indecision he sat next to her.

"Sorry I'm not one for crying usually, twice in two days."

"You have been asked to recall painful memories and to make some difficult decisions. I would say that crying is natural. "

She rested her head against his shoulder. He felt her silken hair tickle against his skin. She smelled of the spicy soap in the bathroom, it suited her. His hand snaked around her shoulder to hold her close. It was not due to a wish to comfort her but to have her close to him. Her body was a nice weight against his. He was acutely aware of her breathing and heartbeat.

"We should talk."

"Not yet Spock. Just hold me, please. You're the only one who has held me like this in such a very long time.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>So, Cautionary Love should be next. I'm challenging myself to have it up by next week.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Star had drifted off to sleep in his arms. He had gently laid her down and moved away from her. For a few minutes he just sat and looked at her. She was beautiful. There was no way to deny that she raised something in him that he had not really experienced before. He could only really describe it as a kind of tenderness. The ease at which she fell asleep was disturbing to him. He knew a little of Humans and there emotions, he guessed that the stress for the last few days (or years really) had completely exhausted her. Plus now he looked a little closer she did show signs of being a little undernourished and lacking in vital vitamins. There were white marks on her finger nails and though she was well toned she was also a little underweight, he could clearly see the shadow of her ribs. Still, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He didn't actually just think that did he? He could not concentrate on that. He would look after her because she was strong and resistant and needed somebody to try make her life a little better. He needed to get her freedom back and take her home to her mother so she could go back to school and be whatever passed for a normal teenager in her little spot of Earth. Though an unreasonable and illogical part wanted her to stay with him on Vulcan so that he could continue to look at her like this and play chess with her and talk to her and occasionally hold her close to him.

His hand brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes without thinking about it and then paused. Where were these sensations coming from? Was it just a normal part of his maturing process? He knew he needed to meditate. The last few days were becoming the most emotionally tumulus in his life. Still, it seemed somehow right to him, as if he was just as suited to solving unusual interplanetary problems as sitting at a desk studying or carrying out experiments in the school laboratory. He shouldn't be thinking that way, Vulcan's did not enjoy trouble, they were content when their lives were peaceful and they had time to work out puzzles that did not involve other peoples lives and emotions and sexual intercourse. His Human D.N.A was definitely starting to surface on this planet. All his life he had prided himself on matching and exceeding his full Vulcan classmates in the ways of logic. But now he felt as if all that was fake, the moment that he actually had a situation that threatened his emotional control it crumbled.

Spock took a piece of fruit from the ever refilling buffet table in his room and quietly closed the door behind him as he walked out towards the gardens. He paused as he saw Pon the slave master coming round the corner. He felt a rush of anger towards the man who he knew had made Star feel so uncomfortable and afraid. He stopped walking.

"Good evening Mr. Pon."

"Good evening Mr. Spock, is the girl servicing you well?"

"Very well. I am looking forwards to taking her off the planet and keeping her with me for a long time."

You can't have her he thought to himself. You will never touch her.

The corners of Pon's eyes crinkled slightly in anger but when he spoke nothing showed in his voice.

"I shall be sure to prepare her for the transition."

"She is adaptable, she will not require assistant."

"It is normal practise."

Spock felt a sudden raise of anger and stepped towards Pon as he was at least a foot taller he imagined he looked quiet threatening. He lowered his voice.

"It is my wish that you will not spend any time in her company. It should not be too difficult as we are leaving in under forty- eight hours. I am aware that you might have had plans, I know how the slave system works in this house. And I know how you take advantage of it. But you should resign herself to the fact that you cannot have intercourse with her. She is rightfully mine."

"Not yet from what I've heard. You know if you needed somebody to finish the job.."

Spock wanted to grab hold of him and shake him but instead just walked past.

"As I said before your assistance is not needed." He said clearly over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Spock sat in the corner of the garden he had previously use to meditate. It was strange how so much had changed in a few days. It forced him to consider just how little really happened in his life. He studied, he walked, he meditated and went through all the necessary processes of living. But there was very little else.<p>

It was an awkward situation. On Vulcan sexuality is not talked of. It is shameful, babies are born , husbands and wives have quiet time to themselves, it is not discussed. Of course young Vulcan's know of these things but sexuality is a private matter, and it is linked to the time all Vulcan's fear. The time of madness and boiling blood. The fact that Spock's parents knew that he was about to lose his virginity was embarrassing and although Spock could not let his embarrassment alter his decisions it didn't mean he didn't feel it.

He had not given himself time to think or prepare for what he was about to do. His scientific mind tried to make it simple. The penis extends as it fills with blood. It is inserted into the vagina. The pumping sensation brings forth ejaculation. The semen that Nyota needed as proof of their intercourse. It seemed simple in words but not in thoughts. It also seemed impersonal, as if it were something that required no further touch or conversation than the bare minimum. Spock did not want that, Nyota had seen this act performed. Seen the discomfort and fear and degradation that happened when the individual was just used. He wanted to touch Nyota. Her beautiful smooth skin, the soft silky hair. Follow the paths of her long limbs, her breasts and down her stomach to.. His member stirred at the thought. At least that part would not be difficult. Bu what did he know of touch? What did he know of pleasure? Only what he had read in non-Vulcan texts.

_Lovers become lost _

_Their bodies and breathe entwined_

_Pleasure rises and takes hold_

_Just a moment_

_Nothing is withheld _

_All is lost in sensation_

This scared him as well. He did not want to loose his logic in sensation. He had not been out of control in the way that he would be since he was a child and that had always been a negative experiences for him, anger , fear how was pleasure any different in it's affects?

"Spock, am I disturbing you?"

Spock looked up to see his father stood a few feet away looking at him.

"No."

"You did not appear to be meditating."

"Merely thinking father." Spock did not want to admit that meditation was not coming easily to him at that moment, that his mind was so full that he couldn't even start the process to siphon some off.

"Well I apologise for interrupting your thoughts. But I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Proceed."

Sarek sat on the small bench beside Spock.

"I need to ask you if anything about Miss Star's story struck you?"

Spock considered the question, a lot about Star's story disturbed him. It was an awful story, to see her father killed and her sister raped in front of her was disturbing and the strength that she showed to still have some resistance after that impressed him. He doubted that even the most well trained Vulcan mind would survive without a lot of help from a healer. But it did not strike him as odd, for years there had been rumours that the pirates that hung around the edges of federation space were involved in slave trade.

"No, it was a story that held a lot of tragedy but it did not strike me as odd."

Sarek nodded slowly.

"Am I to understand that something about it has raised some concern for you?"

Sarek's eyes narrowed and he looked out to the distance not focusing on anything.

"I came to this planet to deal with one delicate federation situation yet have found myself talking two." He said thoughtfully.

"What is the second?" Spock asked.

"Four years ago I went to a federation meeting of ambassadors. When I arrived I heard a story that had been spreading rapidly throughout the federation. The Ambassador for Earth had been ill and had sent his second, A man called Uhura. During his journey he had taken a small run out with his daughters and a pilot. They did not return at their due time and the main ship could not contact them. They found debris of the shuttle floating close to the federation border lines. There were signs of a engine breach followed by an explosion and after looking into the ships records they found that the necessary safety checks had not been performed before taking the ship out."

Spock nodded. He remembered seeing the article on the web connections four years previously. It had been a tragedy, two children dead, one his own age. The article had underlined the need for better records on safety checks to track underlying engine problems.

There had been no mention of pirates but it would not be the first conclusion jumped to.

"It does add up." Spock said. There was an ancient Vulcan saying coming from the time when Vulcan's had first started off planet mining that basically translated to 'space is so dark that you can never truly see what is happening' in the case of Nyota's shuttle they had missed some important information and come to the wrong conclusion.

"Yes Spock, the youngest girls name was Nyota Uhura. Translated from its native language the name translates as Star of freedom."

"Nyota." Spock repeated to himself. It was a beautiful name that felt right on his tongue.

"It suites her."

Sarek looked at him for a long moment as if he were seeing something in him he had not expected.

"A name is a name, how does it suite one person and not another it does not have any defining features."

Spock felt his cheeks darken as his father pointed out how the statement was illogical.

"I had always been led to believe that there are children and adults and that there is some noticeable point of transition between them. But as I have watched you grow up I have come to the realization that it is a constant process. Sometimes I don't see those points I expect to see and then all of a sudden as if it has been there all along and I have not noticed I see that you are a young man. The decision's you have made in the last few days, I would not say that they have always been the right ones, but I have felt pride in the way that you have followed Vulcan teachings. Not many young Vulcan's would handle these situations as well."

Spock nodded slowly. He could understand that his father was telling him that he was proud in him but the emotional statement made him just as uncomfortable as happy. He also knew the reason why his father was telling him these things. There was some kind of apology for not noticing his Human puberty and telling him that he was managing fine on his own.

He nodded and his father took this as a valid response and stood up.

"I have made you aware of the situation, I shall now leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you father." Spock responded as he watched him get up and leave.

* * *

><p>Spock hesitated around his mother's door. He was suffering from humiliation and embarrassment today but he only had to talk to his mother and then he could hopefully meditate in his room. He knocked and waited. His mother looked tired when he opened the door.<p>

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Spock." She said automatically standing aside to allow him entrance.

Spock walked in and she shut the door behind him.

"Are you well mother you look tired?"

"I'm worried Spock." She said in the tone of voice that let him know it ought to be obvious.

"What is worrying you?"

Amanda threw her hands up in the air dramatically.

"About all of this Spock, I knew this mission would not go well. I knew that these people were..."

"Mother lower your voice." Spock interrupted her knowing she was about to point out all the perceived faults of the K'pilians. It was not the sort of thing that should be overheard when they were guests on this planet but at times his mother seemed to get frustrated with constant politeness and had these outbursts, usually about other ambassadors and members of the Vulcan high council. She looked at him and sighed.

"Spock, I hate that you're being forced to do this. And don't say it's the logical decision because it's obvious that you will try to save the girls life. Lord Pur is playing this game for his own titillation."

"There is nothing else to be done mother."

Spock was a little uncomfortable when his mother threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He awkwardly patted her back until she pulled away.

"Spock, you're my little boy. This.. this is not something you should ever have to handle. You don't understand how this can affect your mind Spock. It's not just a physical action.."

"Mother, as I have said the decision has been made. If I have any difficulty in managing my emotions afterwards I shall seek the necessary help to gain control again. And I am here to ask you for help."

Amanda looked like she wanted to say a lot more on the subject but held herself back. She had been doing this more often, as he was growing into adulthood she had to respect his decisions.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I believe that sexual intercourse can hurt females, especially the first time or in stressful circumstances."

Amanda nodded.

"I do not wish to hurt Nyota. I was wondering if you knew a way of reducing any pain that she might experience."

"Nyota?"

"It is Star's true name."

Amanda nodded again.

"She trust you a lot you know?"

Spock did not know how to answer so he did not.

"I'm sure this place has a doctor that I can talk to and if not then perhaps the main gardener will know of some plants with medicinal properties."

Spock nodded, his mother had a large knowledge of plants and often made her own herbal teas and medicines, it was a respected talent on Vulcan.

She suddenly looked nervous.

"Is there any rush for it Spock?"

"You know the deadlines that have been made by lord Pur and the need of the quick completion of the trade agreement."

Amanda nodded.

"I know." She sighed. "I love you, you know that Spock?"

"I know mother. I must go talk to Nyota."

She nodded again.

"Yes. I'll knock on your door once I find some sort of muscle relaxant or pre-pain numbing for Star, It's not the sort of pain that can easily be avoided, of course if she was relaxed that would be another matter all together."

"If she knows that she will suffer less discomfort if she is relaxed then surely it is logical for her to relax."

"Women don't work that way Spock."

Spock was about to argue that she did not know Star as well as he did but it would seem that he was arguing that he knew more about Human women than a human woman and that was a discussion that would not go well.

"I shall teach her some simple meditation techniques to help her relax."

"I am sure she will appreciate your concern."

Spock turned to leave.

"Spock?"

"Yes mother."

"You're forgetting something?"

"Yes mother."

"Birth control."

Spock felt the tips of his ears grow green. It was indeed something he had overlooked though he did not know how.

"Perhaps " He swallowed as for some reason his mouth seemed rather dry.

"Perhaps you could look into that as well mother but seeing as I am a hybrid it seems.."

"We don't know whether you're fertile yet Spock, If me and your father had realized that you had reached that age…" His mother cut in.

"If it were not for the current situation then I would have not needed to know that information for quite some time. As for now, I shall ask Nyota if she knows of any way to prevent pregnancy and I will continue with my plan to not have the tests for another six years."

"Six years." Amanda smiled fondly. "Spock, sexuality doesn't turn off at will."

"I have already found way to control it mother." Spock said before turning to leave. "Thank you for your assistance."

As Spock entered his room Nyota was pouring herself a drink. She gave him a small still weary smile.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you Nyota." Spock said in Earth standard.

Her hand froze as she was pouring the liquid. She turned to look at him wide eyed.

"You called me by my name." She said softly.

"I have turned off the universal translator."

"You know my name?"

Spock nodded.

"My father informed me that Star is the literal translation."

Spock expected her to question this but she just continued to stare at him.

"Nobody has called me by my real name in four years."

"Well, it is yours again Nyota. Unless you wish to be called Star or by number."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I want to be Nyota again."

Spock turned his head so that he didn't see the tears running down her face. He knew that she did not require comforting and it would be best for him to let it pass without commenting especially as Nyota had before told him that despite the last few days she did not cry often.

"Nyota when you have finished your drink there are matters that I wish to discuss."

She looked down at the glass in her hands as if she had forgotten she was holding it. She continued to pour the two glasses and handed one to Spock.

"This conversation is not going to be comfortable, it is best if you sit."

Nyota's eyes widened slightly and he noticed her tremble slightly as she sat down on the bed. Spock took the desk chair.

"Spock? Please tell me what it is?" She asked quickly.

"Nothing to be so concerned about Nyota." Spock said as softly as he could.

"You've not changed you're mind?"

"About securing your freedom by having sexual intercourse?"

Nyota nodded.

"No, I have not changed my mind about that. I just need to discuss with you some of the particulars."

"Particulars?" Nyota gave him a quick look up and down. "Is there a problem?"

"I wish to avoid causing you discomfort and also impregnation. This is what I wished to discuss."

"The slave girls are forced o take a mixture of herbs once a month that stop pregnancy."

"You have taken this within the last month?"

Nyota nodded.

"And how effective is it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that girls do got pregnant unless Lord Pur wishes for an increase in his slave quarters."

"That seems a little too well planned."

"I have heard rumours that the men receive gifts for impregnating the right slave girls."

Spock nodded, the K'pilian's were really starting to disgust him. He doubted he'd be able to hide it for much longer.

"We shall consider that matter taken care of." Spock said. "Now, you know of the discomfort that sexual intercourse can cause."

Nyota stared down at her hands. Spock wished to reach out to her but he did not know whether it would be appropriate.

"I lied Spock." Nyoat finally said. "To your father, It's not resignation. I do trust you."

"Thank you Nyota, but…"

"It won't hurt too much, I won't be fighting you."

"I did not expect you too. But as this is not under the best of circumstance. I expect you will be nervous. That will cause some discomfort. My mother is trying to find some kind of relaxant and if you wish I will teach you some meditation techniques. If you have any specific wishes then I will do my best to honour them."

Nyota blushed beautifully.

"There… There is.." She stuttered and then shook her head.

"Please, do not feel too embarrassed to ask. We must both make the best of this situation."

Nyota nipped her bottom lip between her teeth and Spock had the distinct feeling she was nervous.

"Spock, I've never been kissed."

Spock waited for her to continue onto her point or he request. She glanced at him from under long lashes. She looked away as if ashamed and shook her head.

"Forget I said anything."

"I do not understand what …"

Spock stopped speaking as he suddenly had a thought. Was she asking him to kiss her?

"Nyota, tell me what you wish me to do. I shall not stop asking until you do."

"Is that logical Mr. Spock." She said defensively.

"No but it is true."

"I was… " Nyota kept her eyes on her fingers as they nervously rubbed over each other. "I was saying I do not wish to lose my virginity without never being kissed."

"You wish me to kiss you Nyota?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

Spock felt his heartbeat suddenly jump upwards causing a nervous uneasy sensation but it was in some ways pleasant.

He got up off the chair and knelt on his knees in front of Nyota. He reached for her hands and took them firmly in his. She glanced at hm a little unsure of herself. Spock held his hand up with two fingers extended.

"Like this." He said softly.

Nyota's eyebrows crinkled in confusion but she put her two fingers together. Spock reached over to caress her fingers with his own. He took down his mental barriers and let what she was feeling flow into him. At first she was curious but that changed as his own emotions of stunned wonder at experiencing this intimate gesture for the first time, it tingled pleasantly not just in his fingers but all over his body.

Nyota gasped and her eyes widened as she too started to experience the sensations. He looked up at her. Her eyes meeting his intently. She leaned her head down. Her breath tickled his cheek for a second and Spock closed his eyes. He felt her lips on his and although it was not something he had experienced before his body seemed to know what to do. He opened his lips slightly and felt the plump warmth on his. Her lips were sweet.

* * *

><p>Shameless Plug, If you enjoy Sarek and Amanda in this story then check out my completed Sarek Amanda romance Building good humanvulcan relationships


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh! So difficult to write this one,it's like every bodies waiting for the sex and I wanted it to be awkward and nothing spectacular. It might not be what you expect.

* * *

><p>Nyota's lips started moving against Spock's and though he felt a little unsure of himself something about it felt right. This was not done by most Vulcan's but on a few embarrassing occasions he had seen his parents do this. Nyota was leaning against him then she was shifting and lowering herself into his lap. His hands reached out and took her waist helping her to lower herself down till she was pushed against him. Her hands reached up and her fingers scratched against his neck and she sucked his bottom lip in-between hers. It felt good, his breath hitched and he found himself moaning slightly against Nyota's lips. It surprised him, he had not meant to make the sound. He was usually in control of his vocal cords. He pulled away and let himself catch his breath noticing that Nyota seemed to be doing the same as she buried her head in his neck.<p>

After a moment she was seeking his lips again.

"Nyota." He said trying to distract her.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Nyota, we should be preparing for intercourse."

"What do you think I was doing?"

Spock was confused by the question, the only answer he had was 'you were kissing me' but he felt this was not the answer she was seeking.

"I do not know. I am inexperienced in this area."

Nyota smiled and buried her head in his neck.

"You're wonderful Spock. You're the most wonderful person I've meet in four years."

"There was a lot of competition?"

Nyota laughed, it was a light joyous sound that Spock adored. Vulcan's did not laugh but it made him want to smile and made his heart seem to skip a beat.

"I was always told Vulcan have no sense of humor.

"She said once she stopped laughing.

"They do, but they do not use it often."

"Well, I think you maybe one of the nicest most moral people I've EVER met."

"I do not know what I have done that makes you feel that way."

Nyota pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"You cared enough to make me comfortable,t o try and get to know me. Slaves are usually invisible."

Spock thought about how beautiful Nyota was, one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He did not know how anybody could pass by her without looking. Even if they did not know about her strength of character, the way she smiled and laughed and talked with passion about her home, the quick thinking she showed in chess how could they not turn to glance at her.

"You could never be invisible. You are... you are something spectacular Nyota. Once you get out of this environment and get more opportunities then more people will see that."

"Spock." She looked up at him her dark eyes meeting his. "What if my Mum doesn't want to see me?" She whispered.

"Why would she not want to see you?"

"Because.. because I've changed, because she will know that I was a slave and because .. because Dada died and I don't know where my sister is."

"Nyota, she thought you were dead, I imagine she will be relived and happy to know that you are alive and well."

Nyota shook her head.

"I was always such a daddy's girl. Me and Mum, we just argued."

"Now she is all the family you have left?"

Nyota nodded.

"What if she wishes it was Iesha?"

Spock knew that she needed comforting so he reached down to take her hands feeling her nervousness coming through to him.

"She will most likely just be happy that you are back. Nyota.. is there something else you are worried about?"

Nyota sighed and laughed but it was not carefree like before.

"The future, all of it."

"All of it?"

"Well all of it that concerns me. I mean, the last four years I haven't thought about it. I mean, the future didn't offer me anything, well anything I wanted to think about. But now, I have to think about what to do with my life. It's a lot of pressure you know."

Spock nodded his neck.

"Yes, I do know. I myself have been considering my future, mu father wants me to join the science academy. But I have always been judged not for myself but based upon my heritage. I have applied for Star Fleet as a secondary choice."

"Star Fleet. I used to consider it before."

Spock did not need to ask before what.

"I have always been fast at picking up languages, I just understood how they worked when my friends had trouble with it."

"Perhaps you will be an interpreter. When you have completed your schooling."

"Hmmm.." Nyota said cuddling against him. "As long as I never have to leave the planet again."

Spock allowed his head to drop down to rest on her shoulder. He was just starting to realize how much this girl was affecting him. Nyota seemed so much to him. Not just because of the respect he had for her or the arousal she seemed to raise in him but because he could truly see her becoming a friend and he had never had a proper friend before. He had never played chess against anybody other than a family member or more often a computer before. Never had he touched or been touched and got to know the private thoughts and fears of another. The girl who had tried to stab him a few days ago was now at the forefront of his mind and a part of him hoped that she would always have a place in his life. As he held her perfectly content and comfortable with the contact he imagined a life of being able to hold her close like this on occasions throughout his life. Eventually Nyota sighed and pulled away giving him a short shy smile.

"I want to go wash."

Spock nodded and shifted slightly so that Nyota would be able to untangle herself. As she disappeared into the bathroom Spock felt a sense of lose. He reminded himself that he would soon be holding her again, holding her naked body with it's smooth skin and long limbs. He felt his body tingle with something a like anticipation. Thankfully his imaginings was cut short before he could grow excited by a knock at the door. It was of course his mother.

"They had a store cupboard full of medicines and various items that I really don;t want to think about." Amanda said walking in carrying several glass bottles and ignoring Spock who was stood watching her as she dumped the bottles on his bed. She turned to look at him and must have noticed the slight toning in her cheek.

"Oh, did I disturb something?"

"No." Spock said. His mother gave him a look that made him wonder how it was she always seemed to know when something was going on that shouldn't be. Not that he thought that he should not be kissing Nyota. But it was a skill his mother had not had chance at practicing in recent years. Teenage Vulcan's do not rebel.

"Well," She gave a glance around the room. "Where is Ny.."

"Nyota."

"Nyota?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Okay, perhaps I should go through this quickly then."

"Please." Spock said looking in embarrassment at the collection of bottles.

"Well it seems they have a good medicinal closet. All I had to do was ask for directions and proper translations."

"Thank you, improper translations on this occasion would have effects I would not wish to consider."

"Any other teenager and I would say you were being rude."

"I do not mean to be rude mother."

"I know, right." She talked quickly still uncomfortable with the current events she picked up one of the bottles. "This is a lubricant. That is used for..."

"I believe I can work that one out myself mother."

"Okay, will the little yellow bottle has a herbal mixture that has anxiety relieving properties, and the blue one is the pain killer."

"What is the red one?"

His mother blushed red.

"That is.. that is too help you along a little if you need it. After all it's not just Nyota who might get nervous."

"I do not understand."

Amanda took a deep breath and sat on his bed.

"Okay, well, sometimes when a man wishes to gt excited."

"Excitement is an illogical emotion."

His mother stared at him with something a little like annoyance.

"Okay, when a man wishes to get an erection to have intercourse but is nervous he sometimes has difficulty in achieving."

"I believe I understand thank you mother."

Spock interrupted.

"Right good." She stood up and smoothed her dress down. "I'll leave you too it then."

"Yes, thank you mother." Spock said holding the door open for her. He felt rather eager to have her leave the room. As she walked out and he closed the door behind her he let out a deep breath.

"That was embarrassing."

Spock looked up and saw Nyota peering from out the bathroom door.

"Were you listening?"

"Sorry."

"No need for apologize, curiosity is held in high regard, but so is privacy."

Nyota walked out and sat down on the bed where his mother had previously sat.

"Must be difficult to have your parents know that you're about to have sex."

"We are both being pushed into this Nyota."

She nodded, she patted the bed next to her. Spock took the invite and sat down. Nyota reached over for the blue bottle.

"Is this the one to relieve anxiety."

"Yes."

"How much am I meant to take?"

"Are you anxious?"

"I feel..." Nyota took a deep breath. "I feel very awkward, and I'm very aware of..everything."

"You cannot be aware of everything in existence at once."

"I'm very aware of myself."

"I do not understand, Vulcan's are always aware of themselves."

Nyota sighed and hid her face in her hands. Spock wondered if this was meant to be as difficult as it seemed it would placed his hand on hr shoulder separated by the material of her dress.

"Nyota, I am sorry if my lack of understanding is frustrating for you."

"It's okay Spock, I'm just a mess."

"You mean you are not in control of your emotions."

"Pretty much." Nyota said glancing at him.

"I understand, of late I have not had the level of control over my emotions that I am used to."

She looked curiously at him.

"You seem so calm."

"I am not." He admitted.

He wondered why he was so comfortable with admitting this to Nyota, for Vulcan's lack of control was shameful. But he sensed that Nyota would not judge him for this and that she might felt comfort to know she was not the only one who was having difficulties with the situation.

"Why? I mean, is it because of me?"

"Yes, but I do not hold you to account in any way. The both of us only have a certain amount of choice we can make in this situation and it is of no fault of yours that my attraction to you is distracting my meditation practices."

She stared at him open mouthed for a couple of seconds.

"You... you find m attractive."

"Of course, you are a very beautiful woman Nyota."

She stared at him for a moment longer and then turned to him slightly and raised her hand up to rest against his cheek. He sensed her slight amazement and something under it that he could not exactly identify but it was the same feeling h sometimes had when looking at her, it was akin to awe and nervousness and yet was a somehow warm feeling. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. One kiss ran into another and another until Spock's mind stop processing the numbers. Kissing Nyota had some sort of addictive quality. He did not know whether it was the moist slide of lips or the way that Nyota pushed her body against his so he could feel the plump curves of her breasts against his chest. He became aware that he wished to do something with his hands they kept moving of their own accord against the sheets. He reached up and let his hand come to rest on Nyota's waist hoping it would not push any boundaries that she had. He concluded that it did not when in turn her hand came to rest against his chest. During a pause for breath Nyota pulled away and grabbed at the bottles on the bed as she moved them to the bedside table she seemed to hesitate over the little blue bottle.

"Sorry." She said with a blush. "Do you mind if I.."

"No, if you are starting to feel nervous."

"I'm..I'm just a little..."

"You do not need to explain. As it is the first time I have attempted this I am also experiencing moments of discomfort."

Nyota smiled, uncorked and took a little sip of the liquid. Her eyebrows drew slightly and her lips pursed.

"Ach, that's disgusting."

"I shall get you some sweet wine." Spock offered standing up and going to the buffet table. He poured some of the wine that he had found rather too sweet into a goblet then handed it to Nyota.

"Thank you." She said drinking it quickly and putting the goblet down beside the bottles.

"You are welcome."

There was an awkward moment when Spock wondered how he should restart their kissing but Nyota reached her hand out to him and he smiled as he brushed his fingers up and down hers.

"That feels amazing, what is it?"

"It's a Vulcan sign of affection." Spock explained.

"Why does it feel different than it would with a Human?"

"I have a great number of telepathic receptors in that part of my anatomy. I am not sure as too how it cause these particular sensations. I have never had reason to be curious."

"You mean You've never tried with a Human girl before?"

"I mean that I have never tried with any person of any species."

He did not know why this piece of information made Nyota smile but he was glad to be the cause of it and even more glad when she started to kiss him again. A few minutes later when her body shifted so that it was lying down on the bed he readjusted himself to so that he was lying beside her. Her fingers twisted in his hair and then ran slow circles around his lower back. He found himself reacting to her, his skin became more sensitive so it seemed that every time her finger pushed the material of his robes closer to his skin it prickled and tingled and grew hot. He found himself wanting her fingers against his bare flesh, he expected that that would feel wonderful. His breathing also seemed to be affected as he found himself feeling slightly short of breath, his heartbeat increased and of course that organ had hardened to a state that he had not experienced before. It seemed Human kisses were complex things. Nyota changed the way that she was kissing him all the time. Sometimes her tongue slipped between his teeth and pushed against his. Sometimes the ways they slotted their mouths together were different and the pressure was always changing. Spock tried to figure out what the pattern was but it seemed completely random. When she next pulled away to look at him with wide eyes her lips were plump and darker. She pushed slightly at his upper arm and he moved away to give her space.

Spock noticed her fingers trembled slightly as they moved to the ribbon at her waist.

"Do you need assistance."

She opened her mouth to speak but instead of saying anything just shook her head.

She brushed the material from her left shoulder letting it fall to her elbow and reveal the perfect skin over shadowed shoulders and the slighter plumper flesh just above her breast. When she pushed the material from the right shoulder it fell to gather at her waist. Spock's eyes were drawn to her breasts. Admittedly a part of the body shared by fifty two point three percent of Humanoid life should not be so fascinating. He just wanted to touch those curves of soft pliant flesh and perhaps run his tongue over the darker brown rings that ended with a perked little nipple. Nyota pushed the gathered material over her hips so it failed to the floor. Spock allowed his eyes to dip down past her breasts to the flat stomach with it's little belly button and then lower to the small patch of hair to that private place where their bodies would join and to those long slim legs.

""Beautiful." He gasped. For a moment he was unaware of the fact that he had spoken for a moment then when he realized he started to apologize.

"Sorry, I did not mean to.."  
>"It's okay." She smiled widely then timidly sat back on the bed and reached for him.<p>

"A moment please." Spock said standing up. He figured that as both parties should be naked, or at least have the relevant parts naked which given the Vulcan robe he was wearing would mean fully disrobing that it was probably the right time for him to remove his clothing. As he fiddled with the fastenings of his robes he was suddenly aware of the fact that nobody had seen him naked in many years and this was the first time he would be judged on his bodies attractiveness to another. He knew it was illogical to be nervous as nervousness serves no function and often interfered with the correct performance of a task. Once naked he turned back to the bed and sat on the bed beside her. This time it was he who reached out for her hand to offer her comfort and a way back into there kisses. Spock had come to realize that the kisses were a precursor to the sexual intercourse, it had made his body react and had seemed to make Nyota more comfortable.

She returned the caresses to his hand but in away that seemed distracted to him. He let go of her hand and laid back down on the bed trying to appear as none threatening as possible. Given Nyota's previous experiences and beliefs surrounding sexual intercourse he knew she would be more comfortable if he let her transgress most of the boundaries. She followed his lead and they laid facing each other with a few inches distance between there naked bodies. Despite not wanting to make her uncomfortable there was still a strange tension in his lower abdomen and he was hoping that she would touch him soon.

He noticed how she was looking at him, some sort of wide eyed curiosity. When she noticed his gaze she looked away and blushed.

"It's okay to be curious about my anatomy Nyota, Vulcan's are slightly different from Humans."

"Not really." She muttered distractedly. "Can.. can i touch you?"

Spock felt his member twitch. He wanted those fingers on him but he could not scare her with over enthusiasm so he just nodded and turned to lie flat on the bed so that she could examine him as she wished. He was used to being examined, as hybrid in a race where they hybrids were previously unknown he had lied on many examination tables, he knew embarrassment was illogical yet he still experienced a small amount of it with doctors an unconscious twinge here and there. But being looked at by Nyota was totally different.

She took his invite and slid her fingertips down his chest, slow with hesitation. Her gaze seemed intense as she explore the subtle but strong muscles that had started to develop as recently as the last year of his life. She paused as she reached the area just below his ribs and felt his heartbeat.

Her fingers played with the small amount of hair that slide just below his bellybutton and then over his hip bones. When they touched the base of his penis his hips surged upward.

"My apologies. Apparently there are some aspects of my biology that I do not have as much control over as I would like."

Nyota nodded her hand freezing above him.

"Continue if you wish, I shall en devour to control my responses more."

She nodded again but before she could touch him he decided to bring up a point of conversation he had been considering.

"Nyota, I see that it would be possible for you to place yourself on top of me and in that way you would be in control of . the speed at which.."

"I don't think I could do that Spock." She said biting her lip. "Sorry."

"Do not apologize I am only concerned with you're comfort."

"I.. I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure Nyota?"

"No, but I do not believe I ever will be."

"I believe that breaking the hymen before intercourse may relieve some of the discomfort experienced within that moment."

Nyota blushed and nodded. She laid back down on the pillows and made a small noise as she parted her legs slightly. Spock watched her expression as he slide his hand up her cool thigh.

Spock parted the soft flesh, it was like an entrance way, a protection maybe but slick and somehow enticing. His fingers trembled slightly. He looked up at Nyota to see her eyes closed, she was breathing steadily, too steadily as if she was trying to keep herself calm.

"I can stop, we have about another thirty six hours."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Please Spock, don't give me time to back out."

It was not really the sort of reassurance Spock had been looking for.

He circled his finger around trying to figure out the lay out of this part of anatomy he had never faced before. His finger danced around the lips and found the hole of the vagina but before pushing in he carried on exploring to thoroughly know what he was doing. It was only logical to store as much information for the next sexual encounter.

He brushed against a raised almost tubular part. Nyota's breath hitched.

"My apologies, I did not know that area was sensitive."

"It's the right kind of sensitive." She answered with a blush and turned her head into the pillow.

Spock couldn't help but feel a little rush of pride that he had done something right. He pressed the little nub again and moved his finger in a slight circular motion.

Nyota jerked and grabbed his hand she let out a couple of unsteady breathes.

"What do you wish me to do Nyota?"

"Just kiss me, please. " There was a broken note in her voice. Spock moved to lie down beside her and bent to press his lips to her. She kissed him back her jaw tense.

"Your muscles are tense Nyota, you need to relax."

"I know." She said breathlessly.

Spock carried on the small circular movements he was making placing light kisses against Nyota's lips and the fragrant skin of her neck as he felt the flesh beneath his fingers open up slightly and Nyota relaxed subtly. He pushed into her eliciting a sharp intake of breath and her hands grasping at his back fingernails sharp against him.

"Do not become upset Nyota, that part is over now."

She nodded against his shoulder. Spock moved his finger slightly. When Nyota's breathing had returned to it's usual rhythm he pulled out his finger and replaced it with 's muscles clenched against him for a moment but after a few minutes where he peppered her skin with kisses and rubbed that spot he had found sensitive.

"I'm okay." Nyota whispered.

Spock nodded, it was taking him a lot of concentration to stay calm. His body seemed to ache with longing. He wanted sexual intercourse, he wondered if it was what the start of pon farr would feel like. The tension in his stomach was at the front of his mind and his member was so hard it ached.

Nyota shifted slightly for him to come to rest between her legs, his weight resting on his hands that were located on either side of her shoulders. Their eyes meet for a moment and she gave him a small smile. He returned it by kissing her deeply. He reached for the largest bottle on the bedside table and poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers. It felt cool to him so he rubbed it gently between his finger before adding it to Nyota's moist flesh and pouring more to rub onto his member. He let out a groan as his hand touched himself and he felt a sensation of pleasure. His ears grew hot in embarrassment at having made the noise at his own touch. But as he meet Nyota's eyes again she just smiled and reached down to touch his hand in reassurance.

Then Spock was pushing into her, trying to be slow and gentle with her fully aware of how much stronger than her he was. He was lost for a moment in the sensations, he had never experienced anything like it before and pulling him back into his the reality of the situation was difficult. Nyota's hands were clutching at his shoulders. She had her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply. Spock could feel more than just the sensations of her moist tight muscles around him. He could also feel the rapid thoughts that were flicking through her mind and rapid emotion changes but he could not determine what those thoughts were.

"Nyota?"

"I'm fine." She said breathlessly.

Spock could tell that she was not being entirely truthful.

"Really Spock, it's not as painful as I was expecting."

"I still do not like causing you pain."

"It's fine Spock."

Her fingers were running lightly down his back leaving trails of heat despite the coolness of her touch.

"I feel safe with you Spock." She said kissing his shoulder. It was a moment of affection that Spock relished.

Spock started thrusting gently in to Nyota aware of her every expression until it seemed she was relaxing below him. As he kept up the gentle thrusting she continued to stroke over his shoulders and kisses on his shoulders and neck. At first he occasionally stopped to kiss her lips but soon the sensations were too much for him to stop.

Something was not right. The tension kept on building until it was unbearable but there was no relief coming. He had to let himself experience that pleasure to complete the intercourse and free Nyota but every time it approached he found himself drawing away unable to let himself lose himself completely.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Nyota whispered obviously sensing his frustration.

"I am unable to let go."

"I'm not the only one who needs to relax." Nyota said with a smile.

"I am not sure.." Spock stopped speaking, because he was sure. He paused and looked down at Nyota.

Spock considered the possibility that had existed all along but that he had kept to himself. A meld was something he had never experienced before and it seemed so personal to him. It seemed that he would not get through this night without opening himself up more than he had originally assumed he would have to. His mind had always been a private place and he rarely shared his musings with anybody, but Nyota, she had accepted him as he was so far.

"Nyota, my people, there is a certain part of losing our virginity that I thought I could spare you from."

Nyota pushed herself back in the bed as if trying to back away from him slightly.

"You're worrying me Spock."

"It's a mind meld." Spock explained quickly. "It's a brief joining of the minds. It does not have to be deep but I believe that the reason I have not ejaculated is because I need the shared experience."

"Spock, like I said I trust you."

Spock raised a hand to her face and found the meld points.

"Yes." Nyota said when he raised his eyeborw.

Spock opened his mind and felt the feeling of slight nerves and discomfort coming from Nyota, he pushed slightly against her mind and found that she welcomed him in and all off a sudden he felt a rush of sensations that were not his own. He saw himself in Nyota's mind the trust and awe that she felt towards him. How in her mind he had offered her a way out of a dreadful life, that he had shown her respect like she had never experienced in her life and that yes, she did feel that same attraction to him that he felt towards her.

He did not realize when he started moving into her again but he felt his own pleasure reflecting off of her. She gasped and clung to him a little more.

"Spock." She whispered.

Then all was lost, their bodies and minds closely entwined as they both experienced a building pleasure. There were kisses and caresses and whispers that Spock would not remember a few seconds later.

The building tension broke and waves of pleasure an relief passed through Spock's body. His mind went blank for a few seconds except he was aware of the fact that Nyota was with him, feeling exactly what he was feeling. Her body was flush against him and covered in a sheen of sweat. She was trembling as he pulled away from her so that his arms did not give way. He laid down beside her again becoming aware of the fats beat of Nyota's heart and the rasping of her breath.

They were silent for a few minutes as they both began to lower their body functions back to normal.

"Are you well Nyota?"

"Yes."

"Any discomfort?"

"A little. I am fine. I... that mind thing.. thank you."

"I also found it pleasurable."

"Do you really think Lord Pur will let me go now?"

" We shall demand it and if not we shall find another way to get you off planet. I would not leave you here Nyota."

She laid herself down against his body and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He was regaining control of his feelings and emotions but he knew that something had changed. He felt relaxed to have her in his arms. She belonged there. He felt some deep affection towards her he had never felt towards anybody.

She shifted against him her silken hair feeling good against his sensitive skin.

"What are you thinking?"

"Sleep Nyota, it shall be another long day tomorrow." He said

She laid her head back against him and after a long while he heard her breathing slow into sleep. He lent down to kiss her forehead, he needed to show her some sort of affection. She meant so much to him. He knew he would not get any rest tonight. There was too much in his mind, what his feelings for Nyota would mean in his life, whether they would stay friends and what was going to happen with Lord Pur tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Well, it's done. I don't feel to confident about it but it's done. Thank you for all the reviews. They are brilliant encouragement. Hopefully next chapter will be up soon, though I have no idea what will happen with it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Spock was coming to realize what it was his mother had been trying to tell him. After the pleasurable bodily reactions had subsided and the slight aches and tired feeling was cured with a few hours sleep, there was something left. There were emotions. He could admit to himself as he lay beside Nyota staring down at her beautiful sleeping form that what he felt was attraction and tenderness. And that tenderness had seemed to have increased since their shared sexual experience. As she held him close in her sleep he thought about how this one trip, this handful of days had changed everything. He had experienced emotions he had never experienced before and although it was illogical he felt tied to Nyota. It was as if he was meant to be with her, as if their lives would now intercept again and again. Their bond was weak but Spock felt it would one day be permanent.

The light was just starting to shine through the southern window when Nyota showed signs of waking. As she stirred lightly Spock wondered what to do. Was it considered correct for him to have stayed sleeping next too her? What was correct in this situation? Their intercourse had been a means to an end, there was no social contract between them, no marriage. Yet it felt right to lay here with her and feel the soft breaths push her breasts a little further against his chest and the soft slow beating of her heart sounding in his ears reminding him that here and now she was safe in his arms.

He knew the exact moment she was fully awake. She stretched against him and then froze for a second, her body tensing. Then as if she remembered what had transgressed between them the previous night she relaxed again. It was perhaps the most wondrous confirmation of her continued affections for him when she placed a cool lipped kiss to his bare shoulder, it was followed by a shy look up into his eyes.

"Hi."

"Good morning Nyota."

She smiled weakly and looked back down to his skin.

"Is there any lasting discomfort?"

Nyota's eyebrows crinkled together.

"No." She answered after a while.

"Are you being truthful?"

"Yes."

"I am pleased."

There was silence for a long moment.

"Spock, thank you, for doing this for me."

"I found it a satisfactory experience."

"So did I. " She said quickly as if embarrassed by the admission. "Spock, what happens next?"

She asked the question a little too quickly as if she was worried about the answer. Spock wish he knew the correct way to answer to set her mind completely at ease.

"In what context are you asking the question?"

She seemed to blush.

"Can.. can we be friends?"

"I would like that." Spock had never had a friend before; it seemed a pleasant idea, especially if she continued to stroke her fingers along his stomach in the way she was doing.

"Good." She lay her head back down on his chest. It seemed the most natural thing for him to do to keep stroking his fingers through her hair. These were the last few precious moments they had together before their lives would start again and they would both have to exit this comfortable embrace they were sharing. Spock knew he would miss her the instant she left his arms, he felt a shared connection with her that he had never felt with another. He was glad that she wished to stay in contact with him, he could not imagine his life without her now. He believed that she had changed his life and would continue to change his life.

"Can we just spend another few minutes like this?" She asked slowly. Spock could have answered that there was nothing he wanted more than to hold her throughout the rest of his life, that this moment was precious too him and he did not want it to ever end.

"Yes." Was all that he answered.

He felt a wave of disappointment when there was a sharp rap at his door. If he knew how to sigh he would have done. He untangled his limbs from Nyota's surprised that they had remained in such an intimate position for so long. Nyota shoot him a wary look and quickly got up from the bed rushing to the bathroom. Spock took one last glance at the slim disappearing legs.

"Spock." The voice was stern but just loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

"I shall be a couple of minutes father."

Spock went to his cupboards and removed a fresh robe that he pulled on then he removed their clothing from the day before from where it laid on the floor he knocked gently on the door to the bathroom before passing the silky fabric of Nyota's dress through keeping his eyes shut as he did so. Casting a quick glance around the room to be sure it was tidy he opened the door. His father was dressed in his state robes. His mother was stood two steps behind. She meet his eyes and then looked down. Spock wondered as to her reasons, her Human feelings. His father had told him that Human women felt so much more than they did but how could Nyota feel more than this? How could she bare it, how could she contain it? Spock could not help but respect her for that.

"You have missed breakfast." Sarek said looking at his son. He showed no emotions.

"My apologies I did not realize I need attend."

"You do not usually miss morning nourishment."

So he was going to ignore it Spock thought to himself. He was glad, he did not like the embarrassment he felt when his parents tried to discuss these private matters with him. Though he did know that his mother would be speaking to him if she got a chance.

"I was distracted." It needed no further explanation.

Sarek stepped forwards into the room and was followed by Amanda. Sareks' eyes looked around. Spock wondered for a moment what he was thinking and taking in. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to look at his mother, her eyes were wide and worried.

"Are you alright Spock?"

Spock wondered as to the cause of her concern, how could he have been damaged by Nyota and his activities. He had been concerned about hurting her but he could not see how she could hurt him.

"Yes mother."

"Where is Nyota?" She asked looking around.

"I believe she is washing."

Spock said.

"Lord Pur has agreed to the swap of a few replicators. Therefore we shall be leaving after the lunch meal." Sarek said in a manner that seemed to suggest he did not have time for the small trivialities of family life.

"Has a place been secured for Nyota?" Spock asked before he had though the question through. It was not like him to not think before father noticed his haste and raised an eyebrow in a small show of surprise.

"Yes, if you have meet the conditions of her release." He said dully.

"I have."

"Then you should tell her to prepare to leave as well."

Spock could not be comforted by the words though. He had a feeling that Lord Pur had more games to play.

"Do you expect me to attend the lunch?"

"It is expected, yes."

Spock nodded slowly, he did not wish to leave Nyota for any amount of time. He did not want the slave master to come to his rooms and take her away from him. He had endured many emotions to release her from her imprisonment and he would endure many more if it was denied her at the last minute. He would steal her away in some manner, he would be reckless and impulsive for her. He would deny his Vulcan upbringing, he would do anything to free her. But he knew that he had to follow out his duties as an ambassadors son, play the act a little longer for the good of the famished planet.

"I shall be there."

"Good. Pack your things Spock and take time to meditate."

His father had not told him to meditate in years. Spock nodded his head in agreement. His father nodded to him one more time before he turned to lead.

"Amanda." He called.

Spock's mother smiled at him.

"I'll be in my rooms Spock. If you or Nyota need anything I shall be there."

"I shall tell her."

"I think we'll all be glad to be off this planet."

Spock turned just in time to see Nyota poking her head out the door, he noticed the darkness in her cheeks.

"Well, that was slightly awkward. I suppose it could have been worse. I'm sorry I have caused you so many problems Spock."

"It is not you who have caused the problems but the slave system in this quadrant. Do you have any belongings to pack?"

Nyota's eyes darkened slightly and something strange happened, he felt something in his mind a part that was not there before. He identified it easily, that was Nyota's mind sending a pale flickering connection to his own and her mood had suddenly changed. It was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, just different. Spock knew his make up was slightly different from most Vulcan's but he knew the link wasn't strong enough to survive. He wasn't going to examine the fact that he felt saddened by that.

"Slaves are not allowed belongings."

"Your mood has changed, you were relaxed were you not?"

Nyota looked shocked for a moment

"Yes," She said thoughtfully. " I was, I haven't been relaxed in years."

"I wish you to be relaxed again. It can not be good for you to be in a anxious state for a long period of time."

"How can you expect me to not be anxious when there is a chance I could be leaving this planet forever?"

"I am not an expert in emotions but I would expect that to cause happiness."

"Spock, imagine what it would be like to have the thing you want more in the world dangled in front of you, imagine how much it would hurt if it was suddenly taken away. Spock, If.." Her voice broke and a tear slid down her cheek. "If this goes wrong the it'll break me."

Spock could feel her pain and her worry. He felt himself reaching for her before he could think about it, long hidden instincts came forwards and he wrapped his arms around her and let her tears fall onto her shoulder.

"Nyota, I will do everything I can."

"I know you will. You already have."

He held her for a little longer before pulling away.

"Come, meditate with me. It will help prepare your mind to deal with the hardships you may face today."

Nyota nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Am I going to see the famous Vulcan Meditation techniques?"

"Indeed."

He stepped away from her and unrolled the meditation mat curled up beside his bed. He searched his bags for the scents and candles, they were not necessary but they might help Nyota to at least calm herself.

"Sit on the mat, you should have your legs folded in whatever position you find comfortable."

Nyota nodded and quietly did so. Spock carefully laid out the candles and lit them.

"Spock, how romantic."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Just a little."

"I shall allow it. "

Spock sat down next to Nypta leaving a few inches between their knees.

"Close your eyes."

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Spock's eyes flickered open almost the instant he had close them. He turned to look at Nyota.

"Why would I kiss you?"

"It's.. It's just a joke Spock."

"Oh. I see. I don not understand Human humor." Spock said feeling a wave of disappointment. "Please close you eyes, I shall not invade your personal space."

Nyota closed her eyes and continued to follow his careful instructions. He was surprised at how easily she seemed to enter into a deep meditation. He watched as her shoulders slumped as they relaxed and the muscles in her face relaxed almost to the point where she could be sleeping. Kiss her, why would she ask if he was going to kiss her? He had to try to clear his mind to meditate.

It took him a long time before he felt the thoughts and memories dragged up by the previous night fade and allow him peace. He found himself in a strange place. It was an apartment in the Human style, all silver and black and pristine. He glanced around unsure why he had been brought here then noticed a small figure curled up on the sofa. The child had dark skin and big almond eyes and despite her youth he recognized Nyota instantly. His mind had come to explore the new intrusion.

"Spock?"

"Hello Nyota." He said sitting next to the child. She instantly brought her head round to rest it in his lap.

"I don;t understand."

"You're mind is resting itself by transporting itself back into a place where it felt safe."

"Why are you here?"

"Your mind welcomed me in. Last night we created a kind of telepathic doorway. It will not last."

" I would like it to last."

Spock looked down at the wide eyes staring up at him. He had been stroking her hair in a distracted manner.  
>"I would like to have you with me all the time."<p>

"This openness may not be wise."

"What you're saying is it is not proper."

"Yes."

"But what we did last night was not proper."

"Given the circumstances it was."

It was a strange conversation to have with a child but Spock reminded himself the child was just a representation from Nyota's mind.

"Will you stay here with me for a while?" She asked in a small voice showing him the vulnerability she had been hiding for years.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Spock." The voice was followed by a loud tap at the door.<p>

Spock pulled at the heavily decorated sleeve of his robe. He turned to glance at Nyota who was sat on the bed.

"I'll be alright." She said.

He nodded and opened the door to his father.

"I am ready."

Sarek nodded and turned on his heel. Amanda smiled over her shoulder at him and they started to walk in formation to the great hall they had dined together in on their first night. Spock saw it to be much the same, filled with dignitaries and the rich to gaze upon the strange sight of the visiting aliens.

There were also of course the slave girls. The poor downtrodden girls who had not held their strength as his Nyota had. They had been broken and Spock found he could not look at him. He could not help them in the way that he could help Nyota. It was difficult for him to know he was so powerless in the face of suffering but that was not what he was here for. They were all here for the unfortunate occupants of that starving planet and just because he could not see their pain did not make it any less.

Spock kept his eyes firmly on the floor. He was used to be watched and treated like a curiosity but being in a new place it felt like an entirely new situation. He found his way to his seat next to his mother without meeting anybodies eyes.

"Ah, our honored guests have arrived!" Lord Pur shouted. "Our last meal together, Sarek our meetings have been enlightening."

"Indeed, we have also made some discoveries in our stay here."

"Let us get on with the meal then. A classic dish for you, It is a spiced dish so you should enjoy it."

"I am sure we will, we thank you once again for your hospitality."

Spock looked up and saw a couple of young ladies on the edge of his table. They were about his age and they were looking at each other and whispering and laughing. He meet their stares and nodded. He heard the timid footsteps behind him just before pale hands placed a bowl in front of him.

"Thank you." He said looking up and meeting the starling purple eyes of the serving girl. Another captive from off world. It was a defining moment for Spock. His life had been about him working towards a scientific career. A life in labs working with computers and number, but now he knew he wanted more, he wanted a life where he could discover new things and study the universe but also to help people. He did not know how that would work or what path to take but he knew he would find his way.

"He thanks a slave." A voice from a few seats down shouted, followed by a sarcastic laugh. Spock choose to annoy it until a hand was placed above his wrist.

"I apologize for my mistake mother. I should have thought before speaking." Spock said quietly.

"No Spock, you are the son I raised and I am proud of you."

Spock nodded and concentrated on his meal. He was barely half way through when their was a disturbance and Spock heard muttering go around the room. He looked up and immediately stiffened at what he saw. Nyota was walking between two guards. She kept her head up and walked proudly, a girl about to claim her freedom. Spock felt an instant of pride in her but he was distracted by the fact that she was once again naked. It made him uncomfortable to know that the body he now knew so well and in such an intimate fashion was on display for all in the hall to see.

He caught Lord Purr's eye. He was smiling smugly at him. Spock had no problems in admitting to himself that he did not like the man.

He heard a gasp and immediately his eyes went back to Nyota. The guards were pulling at her harshly. It almost made him angry that the men who were much bigger than her would be so rough. Then one smirked and moved his hand between her legs and Spock truly lost his temper. He stood up knocking the bowl of curry to the floor.

"Spock!" Sarek's voice made him hesitate for an instant. He wondered what he was planning on doing.

" The famous stoic face of the Vulcan's brought down by well shaped meat! And I thought they were meant to be vegetarians." Lord Pur shouted delightedly.

There was a long laugh from the gathered diners, they seemed to think the comment hilarious but Spock barely registered because his eyes were still on Nyota watching to ensure that the guards did not hurt her.

The guard looked across and nodded to Lord Pur.

"No maidenhead,She has been used."

Sarek stood as Amanda pulled her son back down into his seat. Spock relented, he would have to trust his father to defuse the situation.

"Our deal is done Lord Pur. You're games must come to an end now. By your laws the girl is my son's property to take off the planet. Are you going to ignore your own rules here in front off your people?"

"You insult me Sarek. I am a man of my word. The girl is free to go with you. I have my crystals, I have my replicators and I have got your only son to show emotion. I believe this is a game I have won."

"I would disagree." Spock answered.

"The goods have been handed over. It is time for us too leave. I shall be sure to tell the federation of your hospitality Pur." Sarek said this time it sounded like a threat.

Sarek stood up and took the long cape Amanda unhooked from his shoulders. He walked over to Nyota still stood shivering in the middle of the great hall and wrapped the fabric around her shoulders. Nyota held it close to her covering her nakedness.

"If you wish to come with us we are about to depart for Vulcan."

"Yes." She breathed as if she could scarcely believe she was actually allowed to leave. Spock reminded himself that she probably couldn't.

Spock stood up and helped his mother to her feet.

"Looks like we're making a dramatic exit." She said happily.

"It would seem so." Spock answered. He walked across to the hall to Nyota who was stood looking rather shocked in the middle of the hall. He offered her his hand.

"If you would accompany me I will show you to the ship."

Nyota nodded open mouthed, she seemed unable to answer. Spock bent in close to her and whispered.

"Did they hurt you."

Nyota swallowed and shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"It'll pass." She said after a moment.

Spock nodded but shot the two guards a fierce look.

"Spock, collect your belongings and meet us on the pad." Sarek said as he led his wife out of the hall.

"Yes father." Spock nodded towards Nyota and was pleased when she followed him two steps behind him to his room. He reminded himself it was probably her slavery but to him it felt like the familiar way that wives accompanied their husbands on Vulcan. He collected his bags from the room he had been staying in and turned to Nyota.

"Is there anybody you wish to say goodbye to?"

"No. I have no friends here."

Spock nodded. He noticed Nyota's eyes were flickering everywhere across the decorated walls of the hallways. It was the last time that she would be seeing these halls and Spock had to wonder what was going through her mind.

"Walk beside me." He requested as he exited into the gardens. Nyota hurried forwards and reached for her hand. He could hear her elevated pulse it was so loud.

"You are frightened."

"I think somebodies going to jump up from somewhere and stop me from leaving." She said glancing at the group of gardeners who were watching her. Spock only noticed at that moment that she was still in a state of near undress but that would be solved the instant they were on the ship.

They passed through two large hedges turned into a covered walkway and when they came out the turned a corner and almost walked into the slave master Kan. He grinned at Spock with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well." Kan spat. "There are always others. Perhaps not quiet as delicious, I had hoped to get my hands on that ass. I bet she moans like a trained whore."

Spock was about to answer when Nyota stepped forwards and their was a loud snapping sound as Nyota slapped the man around the face. He held his cheek for a long moment looking completely shocked then he dived for Nyota.

"You bitch!"

Spock moved quickly to place himself between Nyota and Kan pushing the man so that he would be a safe distance away form her.

"You will not touch her! She is mine!" The growl came out of Spock's throat. Kan took a step backwards a weary look on his face.

"We are leaving." Spock said grabbing Nyota's hand. They turned their backs on Kan together and continued down the path to the ship pad.

Nyota appeared to almost cave in with relief when she saw the ship.

"We are almost there Nyota. It is okay."

Nyota nodded. Within seconds they were climbing up the stairs with the help of the pilot and then they were in the shuttle. Spock turned to see his parents sat strapped in ready for take off.

"I got the feeling you wanted a quick take off." The pilot said with a smile.  
>Spock nodded.<p>

"Yes please."

He helped Nyota sit down and keep covered as she strapped herself into the seat then he took the one next to her.

"Okay let's do this." The pilot shouted.

Nyota clasped Spock's hand tightly as the shuttle began to shake. He reached out for that small weak link between them and tried to send comfort through it. Nyota looked over and gave a weak smile letting Spock know that it had worked.

The turbulence of leaving the atmosphere only lasted a few minutes and then the ship evened out.

"Okay, you're free to unbuckle and go to your compartments if you wish."

"The ladies will be sharing a compartment." Sarek said to his son.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"That is unnecessary, we have been sharing a room for the past few days."

"Now we have left the planet the impropriety can stop."

Spock knew that he could not argue. Spock looked across at Nyota and saw the nervousness in her eyes. Amanda immediately reached over and held Nyota's hand.

"Don;t worry I will look after you dear. Spock would not forgive me if I did not."

Nyota smiled.

"Thank you, for everything."

Spock unhooked himself and went to thank the pilot and co-pilot for their hasty departure. He felt Nyota behind him and looked up too see her looking out the window at the planet that they were about to fly away from.  
>She seemed to collapse in on herself as she started to cry. Spock stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm free." Nyota said through her tears looking up at him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue 

Three weeks Later

There were tears running down her face, Spock felt discomfort, not at the fact that she was showing emotion but the fact that he could do little to ease her worry and loneliness.

"I am only a communicator call away." Spock said using the familiar earth colloquialism.

"You're only twelve light years away." She gave a little laugh through her tears.

"Yes." He didn't correct her on the actual distance, it did not seem like it would be the correct time to do so.

"You will keep in touch?" She asked as if it would ever be possible for him to keep away.

"I will be available to you whenever you need me and my home is always open to you."

He wanted to kiss her again, but it was not proper. She was home now, the long lost daughter returning to her family. She was not lost and alone on a planet, she would not need him as much as she seemed to believe that she would. But he would miss her, he would be alone without her his only friend.

A movement caught his eye and he looked over Nyota's shoulder. The woman who had just come into the shuttle bay hanger was not similar to Nyota, her face was round she was shorter and perhaps a little plumps but she had oval shaped brown eyes that were familiar enough for him to instantly recognize her even if she wasn't trembling and letting off a strong sense of nervous expectation. She was led by a tall teenage boy who definitely had Nyota's straight nose.

Nyota realized he was no longer focused on her and turned her head slightly to look behind her. She froze instantly her body tensing and a sharp gasp of breath escaping her mouth.

They stared at each other across a distance of five feet, a family separated by expectations and fear that they no longer knew each other. Then something was recognized and the walls crumbled and they were running at each other only to stop again within touching distance, the boy stood to the side nervously. He had only been a child when Nyota had left but now was a young man.

Nyota's mother reached up cupping her daughter's face. Looking searchingly into her eyes.

"Nyota?"

"It's me Mama." Nyota replied in a voice that sounded too young for her.

"Oh my god."

Nyota was caught up in her mothers arms. As they cried and the nervous boy stroked his hands soothingly over both his mother and sister's back Spock felt a sad happiness for her. He took one last look at the beautiful woman who had captured him so completely.

"Goodbye Nyota, you have changed my life." He said quietly to himself as he boarded his shuttle. He went up to the slightly older academy pilot.

"Back to San Fransisco please."

"That was a short stopover."

"Do you need more time to rest?"

"No, but I think she might have other ideas." The pilot pointed behind him.

Spock turned and saw Nyota stood in the small cramped cabin, her face still stained with tears.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Academy to join my mother and father in their visit."

She looked at him for a long moment her expression unreadable to him.

"Come meet my mother."

"I would not intrude upon such a personal moment."

"Spock."

How she made a single word into and argument he did not know.

"Come meet my mother."

"I would be honored."

Nyota smiled and turned to run back down the metal stairs.

Spock turned back to the pilot.

"Plans have changed it seemed, if you wish to seek nourishment I should be no more than an hour."

"Probably three, and dude, has that one got you wrapped around her little finger."

* * *

><p><span>Africa, Earth, 354 days later.<span>

Spock had been too many planets and many places upon this particular planet, Earth. But something about visiting Nyota's family for the summer months seemed to crate a tension in him he had not experienced anywhere else. As he walked up to the doorway he realized it was because here, more so than anywhere else, he felt the need to be accepted. This was Nyota's family.

He found himself being pulled through the door and into a tight and unfamiliar embrace before his distracted mind could figure out what was happening.

"Spock, you are more than welcome here. Please, call this a home away from home. You are part of the family now."

"You are very gracious Mrs Uhura." Spock said.

"You brought my daughter back to me, you will always have a place here." She said seriously.

Spock felt cool fingers stroke along the back of his hand. He turned to see Nyota's wide smile. The touch was only meant as a reassurance but for one glorious second they were connected, their minds meeting for two seconds, a flash of emotion, a greeting between their minds as old acquaintances. Then it was gone and he had to remind himself she could probably not feel what he had felt.

They sat next to each other at lunch, Spock told them of Vulcan, they told him of Earth. He and Nyota never mentioned the time they had spent together previously, it would be too private and raise too many emotions. They did not talk directly to each other letting Nyota's family speak to Spock, ask the questions they wanted to ask, all the obvious ones about Vulcan emotions and telepathy, yet it was not awkward. There would be time for the two of them later, and there was. Nyota's family did not flick an eyelid when Spock followed her upstairs to see the language translations she had been working on. She had gone back to school and had decided to focus on languages, particularly alien languages.

Spock listened to her rapid excited talking with interest until she looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm talking too much."

"Do not apologize, I find it interesting."

"I guess I've just been looking forwards to talking to you face to face, but now that you're here, I.. I don't know what i'm feeling."

"We have not been in the same room together in a year and the last time it was when you were in an emotional situation, waiting to meet your family again and scared that you might somehow end up back in slavery. I understand if my presence brings back some of those emotions."

Nyota gave him an ironic little smile.

"No, I've missed you. I'm just aware that we've got so little time together , I'm scared of missing a single moment of it. And by the way I've always wondered how a man who usually claims to feel very little has such a clear understanding of emotions."

"I have made a study of them in my mother."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Ah an example of Sarcasm, the lowest form of wit."

Nyota giggled and threw herself back on her bed.

"You're really here."

"I am really here, and we have ten days. We will have time for conversation and for language practice. We will have time to be ourselves and appreciate each others company."

Nyota looked at him, he could not discern the emotion on her face but they were there, playing quickly across her face. He waited for her to speak knowing she would always be open with him because that's what they had together, openness. The ability to tell each other everything that was in their minds, the ability to be one hundred percent themselves with each other, to never have to apologize for being themselves. They had something Spock had never known before and it was precious to him. He waited for their biweekly conversations, the little message in-between when she had seen or heard bout something she couldn't wait to share with him. There was twelve light years between them but somehow she was the closet person to him.

"Will you lay with me?"

Spock just silently laid his head on her pillow. They laid a few inches from each other, the silence between them was enough.

* * *

><p>Ten days managed to pass as ten days would. Two hundred and forty hours that seemed both longer and shorter than it should. They spoke naturally and of all topics. Nyota showed Spock her favorite places, introduced him to television soaps which he found interesting but not in the way Nyota did. They went to galleries and museums and they relaxed in silence in each other company. Spock found himself acting in a way that he would not on Vulcan, he could speak in a way he could not on Vulcan, he did not deny the existence of his emotions, they existed but for the most part he was able to control them. There was nothing wrong with that when he was in Nyota's presence. It seemed she liked him for the little shows of emotion that were considered a fault on Vulcan. He could twitch his eyebrow at her to make her laugh, he could tilt his head and she would explain more to him. It was a more relaxed way of being around her, he found his meditation time cutting in half and yet he was still able to be in perfect control. But then it was time to leave.<p>

As they parted there were tears from Nyota and soft familiar lips on his cheek.

"Maybe the day will come when you never leave."

Spock did not realize how much stronger their bond had grown through their fleeting touches until the shuttle crossed an unseen border and something in his mind stretched and then shrunk in an empty and short lived pain. He felt a rush of emotion when he realized that a year would pass before he would next have a chance to feel that freedom and comfort in his own skin, too be whole again. Then he pushed those feelings away knowing there was nothing he could do but deal with them in meditation later.

* * *

><p><span>Vulcan, 368 days later.<span>

Spock woke with a small start, he turned to the open door and saw the figure in the doorway. He took a breath and settled back down on the bed, Nyota had come to stay with them for a few months on his invite. She wished to practice at the language institute, she had been rushing through her studies on earth and wished to continue them over the summer months on Vulcan.

"Spock?"

"Come in Nyota."

He heard her soft feet padding across the floor and felt his bed shift with her weight. He felt an immediate comfort as she laid next to him, he always felt his mind react to her presence. He felt more complete when she was with him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. These moments between them were rare but they never felt awkward. It was just right because it was them.

"I know we have not had chance to speak in private yet but I did not realize it would affect your sleep."

Her hair tickled across his neck and he felt her moods opening to him. Dark moods, unhappy thoughts swirling. He tightened his grip on her slightly wanting to protect her from the darkness of he own memories.

"I dreamed you had never come." She whispered softly like a secret. "That I had just made everything in my own mind. I dreamed I was still with lord Pur and he gave me to the slave master."

"It was a dream, I am here , I will not let them touch you again."

He promised her stroking his hand down her back.

Nyota sniffed slightly then buried her face in his shoulder pushing the curves of her body into his.

"I always feel safe when I'm near you."

If Spock was comfortable in making emotional statements he would have told her in that moment that he never felt alone when she was around, that it was the only time he didn't feel lonely and that he wished that little bond that still existed between them was deeper and not be reliant upon their physical closeness. As it was he just leaned ever more slightly into her touch so that he could rest his lips against her forehead and wish they were intimate enough to share a kiss.

She slept in his arms for the rest of the night. Spock did not sleep yet felt rested and content the next morning.

* * *

><p><span>Vulcan 230 days later.<span>

It had been tense for weeks, ever since the meeting with the board of directors at the science institute. His mother had wrapped a scarf around his neck and wished him luck. He knew she would be proud of him no matter what he did, it seemed the Humans could not only love but loved unconditionally.

"Say goodbye to your father."

Spock had stiffened at the suggestion but nodded. There was no logical reason not to, even if they had not spoken in weeks.

He stopped by his father's office and looked in. His father was sat up straight in front of his computer system,

"I am leaving for Earth now."

"This is not the path you chose?"

"It seems it is the path that has chosen me."

"You must be in charge of your own destiny Spock."

"I am father."

"I question the choices you are making, and your reasoning, they are military."

"I wish to study science but work for peace and against slavery."

"So it is the girl."

"Yes." He would not deny it. Nyota had changed everything and he welcomed it.

"You are following your emotions, you shall embarrass yourself and your family."

"I would have wished for your blessing but I do not need it."

He walked out of his family house without looking back. He may not have the blessing of his father but he would always have Nyota nothing would take away what they had together.

* * *

><p><span>730 days later.<span>

Spock was typing up his final paper of his second year when his com unit rung. He looked up and noted the call was coming from Vulcan. If it were a local call he might have ignored it but as it was he saved his work and turned over the computer screen to the comm system. The familiar face of his mother filled the screen.

"Hello Mother, I trust you are well."

"Very well Spock. I was just ringing to wish you luck on your exams."

"Luck does not exist. I am well prepared."

"I know you are, you always are. I'm proud of you Spock."

"Thank you mother, I am glad to have brought one of my parents pride."

"So, any news for me?" His mother said changing the topic as quickly as possible. Spock had not talked to his father in two years.

" Nyota's results came in, her position at the academy has been confirmed."

His mother smiled widely.

"Sounds like somebody else is proud."

"I do not understand."

"You're voice changes when you mention her."

"I do not hear any changes in my voice mother."

"You're face softens a little. I like it Spock, I like the effect she has on you."

Spock thought it best not to answer, after a moments silence his mother kept talking.

"Are you happy to have you're friend joining you?"

"I always appreciate her company."

"Do you love her?"

"Mother?"

Spock understood the question but the fact that his mother had asked him such a personal question and expected him to answer with an emotional statement surprised him. He chose to ignore it, there was no dignified answer to a question that was so personal and came so quickly.

"I have to finish a project and revise mother. I shall be finished in eleven days, we will have more time to talk then."

"Okay, I understand when you're telling me to mind my own business. Look after yourself Spock."

"I always do mother. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life."

The screen went blank and Spock was left with his thoughts.

Did he love her ? He thought of her so often, he wanted her in his life for the length of it. He wanted to make her proud of him. He waned to be somebody worthy of her regard for him. She was so strong and so clever and so moral, she was beautiful, she was steady and driven. Yet despite these things he never felt uncomfortable in her presence, she was his best friend. Yes he loved Nyota.

* * *

><p><span>Fifty days later.<span>

Spock awoke with a strange sensation in his stomach that did not go away with nourishment. He found his heart was beating too fast, his breath at times uneven, his mind unable to focus. It did not concern him, he knew that it was because this was the day when Nyota would arrive at the academy. The first day in a year where they would get to be within a mile of each other everyday and free to meet up for lunches and conversations whenever they pleased. Today was a day that had been anticipated by a small unchecked part of his mind.

The fact that it was also the day when he would start his third year of the academy and a new position on the staff as a computer programer did not seem to matter as he went through his daily grooming habits and pulled on his red suit. He checked the time and left for the shuttle bay.

He waited just outside, he would miss the first glances of her but his thoughts would not be disturbed by the noise and chaos that was arrivals day. Could he tell her? Would he risk the friendship that had defined him for the chance of something more?

He sensed her before he saw her. The red dress uniform fit her body beautifully and looked as if it had been designed just for her, but it was her bright smile that left him breathless. He did not know what he said as he led her through the sudden crowd but they somehow managed the pleasantries, she was well, the journey had gone without a hitch, she was glad to be here and no she did not want the tour just yet. Then she touched his hand and he was able to focus.

"Could I just go to your room, I want to be alone with you."

Spock nodded, it was exactly what he wanted too. He led the way wordlessly.

Then they were alone in his room and her hands reached for him and he knew in an instant what she wanted. He took her in his arms where she belonged.

She kissed him softly almost timidly as if she didn't know that he would never turn her down, that he would do anything she wished him to. He was enslaved by her but he knew she would be a kind mistress. She gave a sigh as she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his hands on her back and allowed himself to breath in her scent, lightly floral with some slight hints of citrus. It was the scent he adored, the scent he tried to remember whenever she was gone from him.

She backed away from him gently.

"Spock, can... can we talk?"

"Yes."

She looked down shyly.

"I have been thinking lately, now that I'm going to be at the academy with you and we'll get to see a lot more of each other perhaps we can be together." She said it quickly as if it had been rehearsed, he could sense her nerves.

"Nyota, there has been nobody else since I first laid eyes on you. My engagement to T'pring was dissolved long ago. It was for you that I came to Earth, it is for you that I do everything. To become somebody worthy of spending their life with you."

Nyota looked down a smile gracing her lips, he could also see a tear slide down her face and could not work out it's reason. He reached upwards and wiped the tear from her face.

"It's weird, all these years that was exactly what I've been doing. I saw you as a hero at first, this untouchable creature who didn't walk on the same planes as everybody else but then over the year you became my friend and I saw your vulnerability and your weaknesses. I love you despite and because of them Spock."

She took a deep breath and leaned towards him placing a small kiss right at the corner of his mouth. It was not enough, not enough for this wonderful confirmation. The woman who he loved loved him back. It was feelings and emotions and desires all together in a powerful mixture like nothing he had experienced before. It was pure joy. Confirmation that he could be accepted as what he was, half human half Vulcan, that he could be seen wholly as himself despite that. And it came with the sense he would never be alone again, he would have her as his bondmate. They would make their lives into one path, parted yet never parted.

Spock reached for her, he pulled her close to him and crushed his lips onto hers. Things faded and blurred around the edges until there was only the two of them in the whole universe. The skin at the juncture of her neck tasted cool and salty from her long journey, it was an addictive spot and the moans that came from Nyota's throat drove him to the point where the control he had held his whole life was slipping away and it was of no concern to him.

As they slowly undressed he got the chance to explore the body he remembered but had never learned, there would be time for every millimeter to be traced, inhaled, tasted. And as he did so he found his body was capable of more than combat and holding his brain. It reacted with shivers and fast breaths and sounds he did not know he was capable of making. He let himself experience these new things, he knew he was safe with Nyota, she was the only one that he would ever be able to consider showing his raw emotions to. Without her presence he was afraid of these things but he knew that she would be able to guide him in these new things, trust and friendship, lust and love.

She was all he needed.

The smell and taste of her led her down to an even sweeter point, his teeth grazed her inner thigh before her licked up the sweet juices.

"Spock, Please, I want you." The words were breathless. He looked up and meet her beautiful eyes, the eyes that had once looked at him with hate but now looked at him with love and trust and wanting. Their eyes kept contact as he rested between her legs, his member rubbing against her soft folds of flesh.

She was not being forced to give herself to him. She was doing it of her own accord, she had chosen him. He would not betray her, he would not allow her to regret the choice, he would not allow himself to loose her. She was his t'hylia, his soul mate, his love.

As their bodies joined their minds welcomed each other as old friends.

"T'hylia." She whispered to him.

"My love." He whispered back.

The end.


End file.
